Vanille
by Pearl Luce
Summary: Sugar daddy? Wali untuk Yixing hyung, finansial dan seseorang yg menjaganya. Yixing dengan tanggapan lugu hingga jawaban kelewat ringan dari Baekhyun "Cukup mudah! Tinggal berkenalan lalu berkencan! Menemani mereka hingga malam hari dan selesai." Sedangkan Luhan? "Mulutmu itu byun!" BxB/ Age gap/ Dldr/ Sulay/ Hunlay
1. Lo-box Dan Kesepakatan

"Liburan musim dingin akan segera datang, ujian tengah semester akan segera di lakukan aku harap kalian mempersiapkan kesehatan juga mental. Untuk tuan zhang temui aku di kantor, selamat siang."

Helaan nafas lega keluar jelas dari semua siswa, merengek penuh berakhirnya pelajaran di siang ini, berbeda dengan Zhang Yixing yang mulai mengemasi barang barangnya untuk mengikuti permintaan guru terakhirnya hari ini di ruang kantor. Mengabaikan panggilan sayang Baekhyun juga Luhan hyungnya di meja depan lalu lambaian tangan dia berikan sebagai balasan singkat.

Genggaman di ujung coat sekolah dia eratkan sebelum membuka pelan pintu ruangan kantor sang wali kelas. Guru Kim berdiri menyambut kedatangannya, satu dari banyakanya siswa pindahan dengan kecerdasan yang sudah tidak diragukan hingga membuatnya menempati posisi kelas pertama. Yixing melangkah maju perlahan dengan anggukan dan sapaan ringan sang guru pembimbing untuk duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Memdesah pelan Guru Kim memulai, "Aku kembali memanggilmu, cukup menyesal untuk ini semua yixing ah!"

"Maaf. ." Yixing menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Beasiswamu sudah di cabut pada akhir semester genap tahun akademik pertama. Dan ini sudah hampir memenuhi satu semester ganjil, kau belum memenuhi semua biayanya beserta ekstra dan kegiatan sekolah lainnya."

"Bisakah aku meminta lebih banyak waktu?"

"Sekolah hampir menemui masa libur musim dingin yixing." Penolakan halus diberikan Guru Kim dengan penjelasan akan kegiatan selanjutnya yang akan di lewati siswa akademik tahun ini.

Yixing hanya menunduk, menggengam erat ujung coat seperti saat dia mulai memasuki ruangan ini, hingga suara dari Guru Kim kembali terdengar, "Ujian harian akan di laksanakan sebelum ujian pertengahan semester dimulai aku harap kau melunasi semuanya sebelum namamu tidak terdaftar di kolom peserta ujian tahun ini."

Yixing hendak menyela lagi sebelum suaranya terpotong, "Kumohon yixing jangan membuatku terbebani denganmu yang sudah mengisi panggilan di ruang kerjaku sebanyak 3 kali, aku harap akhir minggu ini atau pada pertengahan minggu depan kau sudah lunas dan ujian harian fisikamu akan dapat kau ikuti."

Yixing hanya bergumam kecil menganggukkan kepala dengan lesu lalu Guru Kim kembali menyuruhnya untuk keluar seiring bell pulang berbunyi.

Benar, terbukti semua anak anak mulai berlari menuju gerbang keluar untuk kembali ke asrama atau bahkan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing. Senyuman lebar juga tawa menghiasi wajah mereka namun Yixing hanya menunduk tidak berminat.

Memikirkan rumah dan hembusan angin musim dingin yang mulai menyapa kulit pucatnya membuat Yixing mendongak menilik langit putih yang menyembunyikan sinar keemasan sang surya.

First snow akan segera turun di perkirakan akan datang lebih awal di bulan depan. Helaan nafas panjang dia berikan untuk kesekian kalinya. Bayangan natal juga pernak perniknya membuat hati Yixing nyilu, dinginnya akhir tahun ini akan kembali sama dia lalui seperti 4 tahun lalu.

Tinggal seorang diri di negeri orang memang tidak semudah dan seindah bayangan banyak orang, demi mendapat surat kelulusan terbaik yang akan membantu dan berguna untuk keluarganya dan dia di masa depan. Ah! Keluarganya ya? Yixing hanya memiliki seorang nenek yang sangat dia sayangi saat ini, kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi lebih dahulu meninggalkannya saat umurnya masih cukup belia. Hanya seorang nenek yang selalu mengisi masa kecilnya dengan sepenuh kasih sayang.

Terdampar di Seoul? Jangan tanya bagaimana Yixing bisa melakukannya. Semua berawal dari tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertama yang mengiming imingi beasiswa untuk menempuh pendidikan di Seoul sedangkan rumahnya yang sesungguhnya adalah Changsa. Namun Yixing dan segala ambisi untuk tidak berdiam di bawah ketidakmampuannya berusaha mendapatkannya dan berakhir di sini. Menuntaskan pendidikan di meja sekolah menengah pertama dengan nilai mengagumkan yang membawanya di jenjang selanjutnya, sekolah menengah atas bergengsi di Seoul melalui beasiswanya.

Satu tahun pertama dia tidak mengalami masalah apapun berlebihan jika hanya urusan pergaulan Yixing terlalu acuh tak acuh akan hal itu, mereka semua yang ada di sini hanya anak anak pemilik perusahaan atau saham yang tidak main main kekayaannya. Yixing mahfum namun semua baik baik saja kala teman temannya adalah seorang anak dengan pandangan biasa saja terhadap Yixing, Baekhyun dan Luhan salah satunya.

Berbicara tentang dua mahkluk itu yang saat ini tengah menatap tajam Yixing yang seenaknya pergi menuju gerbang keluar untuk kembali ke asrama dengan pandangan menunduk. Baekhyun sendiri tengah berdiri di depannya, kedua tangan di pinggang dan tatapan tajam melihat Yixing yang masih saja menuduk hingga menemukan sepasang sepatu di hadapan kakinya. Bukan suatu hal yang asing.

Luhan menyentil pelan kepala pemuda Zhang itu hingga mengaduh.

"Apa meninggalkan teman saat jam pulang sekolah adalah perbuatan terpuji, zhang?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan bengis yang dibuat buat. Yixing meringis terdiam dengan tatapan mata bersalah.

"Apa nenek sihir itu kembali menerormu?" Baekhyun yang bertanya, memicing mencurigai Yixing yang melesat lebih dahulu tetapi baru sampai ke gerbang paling akhir dibanding anak anak lainnya.

Baekhyun menyebut wali kelasnya sendiri dengan sebutan 'nenek sihir' karena Guru Kim pernah menegurnya yang lebih asik dengan ponsel dan juga eyeliner daripada kelas saat itu hingga membuat kedua bendanya harus di tahan sebagai bukti perlakuan tidak baiknya. Berakhir harus Chanyeol sebagai walinya yang berada di ruang kantor sekolah saat itu. Lelaki dewasa itu sudah mahfum mahfum saja dengan tingkah kekasih kecilnya dan hanya mengiyakan semua permintaan sang guru. Membiarkan dia sendiri yang akan menyusun rencana 'mengajari' Baekhyun sebuah perpilaku yang lebih normal.

Lupakan bagaimana perilaku Baekhyun jika itu mengenai dia dan buku tata tertib sekolah, karena sungguh Byun adalah pengisi absensi paling banyak jika menyangkut tata tertib sekolah termasuk warna rambutnya yang kembali berubah menjadi ash grey, begitu mencolok di antara kalangan anak muda yang berkeliaran di halaman sekolah tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Pandangan mata puppy-nya hanya terpusat pada pemilik marga Zhang yang tengah menunduk di depannya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Namaku tidak tercantum di daftar ujian fisika minggu depan."

"Sandiwara apa lagi yang nenek sihir itu lakukan!"

"Aku yakin itu hanya untuk menekanmu xing ah! Jangan di dengarkan!" Teriakan Luhan membuat Yixing mendongak, hyungnya itu berasal dari China sama seperti dirinya namun sudah lebih lama menetap di Seoul.

Beda Luhan beda lagi dengan Baekhyun, dia jauh lebih kalem namun jangan salah jika tiba tiba sikap lemah lembutnya berubah menjadi singa yang siap tempur saat mendengar sebutan 'cantik'. Luhan seakan akan menguliti orang yang berani menyebutnya dengan panggilan keramat itu.

Kibasan tangan Baekhyun memusatkan pandangan kedua orang di depannya, "Berhenti menggubris ucapannya sekarang perutku lapar. Ayo cepat pulang!"

Luhan mengerjap pelan lalu kembali menatap Yixing yang masih membeku terdiam tidak mengerti, "Kami berencana menginap di rumah baekhyun apa kau akan ikut xing ah?"

Yixing menggeleng sebagai penolakan, dia berniat kembali mencari tempat kerja untuknya hari ini sepulang sekolah, semenjak beasiswanya di cabut paksa tanpa pemberitahuan membuat Yixing harus ekstra menghemat pengeluaran. Baekhyun terlalu hafal dengan semua perilaku Yixing dan penolakannya membuat lelaki Byun itu kuat menarik lengan kecil Yixing menuju mobil yang menjemputnya yang sudah terparkir di samping gerbang.

"Kau harus makan! Tidak ada penolakan!" Dan Yixing harus merengek lagi karena dirinya di tarik. Luhan? Dia hanya acuh dan kembali bermain game lalu masuk mobil tanpa menunggu sang pemilik masuk lebih dahulu, sikapnya sungguh sopan memang.

"Tidak mauu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lo-Box! ©Pearl Luce

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama.

BxB, typo (s), Dldr,

Cast : Joonmyeon (25)

Yixing (16)

Sehun (24)

Chanyeol (24)

Jongin (24)

Baekhyun (16)

Luhan (17)

.

.

.

.

.

"BUKANNYA KAU BILANG BEASISWANYA MASIH BERJALAN ZHANG!"

Teriakan Luhan menggema dan Yixing mengkeret di tempat. Yixing akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang coba dia sembunyikan dari teman temannya selama dua minggu ini. Tentang beasiswa yang tiba tiba di tarik tanpa pemberitahuan serta beberapa tanggungan sekolah yang mulai menumpuk satu persatu. Luhan berkacak pinggang ingin menelan Yixing jika saja di perbolehkan oleh Baekhyun yang saat ini justru asik mengelus kepala Yixing dengan pelan.

"Me-mereka mecabutnya sejak awal semester lalu hyung." Yixing menjawab dengan suara cicitan kecil.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menghela nafas kasar, mereka sudah menduga jauh jauh hari akan hal ini. Dan Yixing hanya mampu mengetatkan pelukannya di sekitar perut Baekhyun. Menidurkan kepala di paha lelaki Byun itu.

"Gunakan saja tabunganku hyung." Baekhyun memberi saran.

"Ya, dan tambah dengan milikku! Aku yakin itu bukan hanya satu juta won hingga semester depan!" Perkataan Luhan benar akan jumlah uang tunggakan yag melebih satu juta won.

Tetapi Yixing menggeleng di waktu yang bersamaan, "Terlalu banyak dan itu tidak bisa! Aku sudah banyak melakukannya dengan uang kalian, Aku tidak mau lagi hyung."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, kembali mengusap kepala Yixing penuh sayang, terlalu prihatin dengan kehidupannya. Berada di negeri orang tanpa keluarga dan hanya punya seorang nenek yang sanggat dia sayangi. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu jika terjadi padanya. Setidaknya jika dia akan dikirim ke luar negeri tanpa keluarga dia butuh seorang wali yang sanggup menanggung semua finansial juga menjaganya. Mengingat semuanya dia jadi teringat kekasih caplangnya, seorang CEO muda berbakat dan ah! Jangan lupakan untuk- "Hyung aku ada ide!"

Yixing dan Luhan otomatis memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki Byun itu. "Apa?" Beo mereka.

"Aku akan coba minta tolong pada Chanyeol!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak!"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membayarnya baekhyun! Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu dimanapun!"

"Apa?"

"Mereka menolakku setiap aku datang, mengatakan takut untuk mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur dan ancaman penutupan tempat kerja karena itu."

Keduanya kembali menghela nafas panjang, sekali lagi. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang dekat Baekhyun dan Yixing yang berpelukan. Melihat wajah sedih Yixing yang semakin menenggelamkan diri di perut Baekhyun.

"Memang seharusnya aku berhenti dan pulang."

"Kau sudah ada di semester pertama kelas dua apa kau mau berhenti begitu saja! Itu seperti membuang waktu yang sudah kau tempuh satu tahun setengah!"

"Tapi aku benar bemar tidak memiliki penopang dana yang kuat byun!"

"Memang seharusnya kau memiliki seorang wali untuk hal ini."

Suara Luhan terngiang dengan baik di benak Baekhyun hingga tatapannya sedikit berbinar, "Haruskah? Umm. . . Haruskah aku mengenalkan yixing hyung pada salah satu teman chanyeolie?"

Bruush!

Luhan menyemburkan air minum yang baru menyentuh tenggorokannya, menilik wajah temannya dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum berteriak, "YA! Apa kau tidak sadar seperti menjual temanmu sendiri byunbaek!"

"Hanya itu yang terfikirkan di otakku! Kita tidak ada cara lain juga! Yixing hyung juga tidak mungkin meminjam uang di bank!"

"Otakmu itu byun! Jangan berusaha menjadi perantara penjualan manusia!"

"Aku tidak!"

Dan Luhan dibuat gemas untuk tidak menarik rambut tua beruban Baekhyun (karena warnanya cenderung putih) dalam genggaman kuat.

"YAA! Hyung sakit!"

"Biar kau waras!"

"Aku waras!"

"Otakmu dan mulutmu sana tidak warasnya, byun!"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

Hell!

Memang tidak di sembunyikan lagi bahwa hubungan cinta Baekhyun dengan CEO muda Park Chanyeol terpaut umur yang jauh, Baekhyun mengenalnya di situs chat 'Lo-box' atau kepanjangan dari love-box, situs dengan konsep suggar daddy itu di coba oleh Baekhyun dengan penasaran dan segudang sifat nakalnya. Hingga membawanya pada sosok Daddy yang begitu hot juga tampan dan mapan jangan lupakan itu, membuat kedua temannya menatap Baekhyun penuh kengerian di hari pertama mereka melihat Chanyeol menjemput lelaki Byun itu di gerbang sekolah. Lengkap dengan teriakan nyaring si Byun dan di balas rengkuhan posesif dari sang dominan. Oh! Jangan lupakan remasan kuat di salah satu bongkahan pantatnya. Dan Baekhyun justru menghadiahi kecupan keras di bibir Chanyeol kala itu.

Muach!

Dia gila dan Luhan tidak berharap hal itu akan menular pada temannya yang masih polos, satu satunya.

Sedangkan sekarang Luhan masih menatap horor sementara Yixing bertanya kelewat lugu.

"Tinggal berkenalan lalu berkencan! Menemani mereka hingga malam dan selesai."

Oh mulutmu begitu licin, Byun.

Luhan sekonyong konyong menoyor kepala Baekhyun hingga anak itu tersungkur di atas ranjang begitu tidak elit. Dia mengatakan seolah menunjukkan cara membuat teh herbal! Tidak semudah itu! Mereka jauh lebih dewasa dengan kemampuan finansial yang kuat tentu tidak akan segan segan memperkosa Yixing jika melihat kepolosan temannya satu ini!

"Akh mana mungkin! Jangan dengarkan dia xing ah!"

"Hanya berkencan!"

"Apa kau fikir mereka mau di bodohi dengan ucapan teman kencan di restoran atau hotel ternama tanpa tidur berdua byun! Kau konyol!"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak! Otakmu itu keterlaluan!"

"Itu ide terbaik daripada melakukan satu malam bersama lelaki tidak di kenal!"

"Agrh! Itu sama saja!"

"Tidak! Suggar daddy jauh lebih baik untuk yixing hyung!"

"MULUTMU ITU BYUN!"

"Mereka jauh lebih lembut asal kau tau hyung! Dan mereka akan membimbingmu di dunia yang kejam ini"

Terkutuklah Baekhyun dan segala pemikiran ajaibnya, Yixing hanya mampu mendesah pelan lalu menuju meja kecil di atas karpet dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang saling tikam menikam di atas ranjang. Keduanya sama saja.

Namun untuk uang lebih dari satu juta won, bagaimana Yixing mampu mendapatnya? Dengan waktu kurang dari satu setengah minggu.

Haruskah?

Yixing kembali melirik Baekhyun dan Luhan, dimana si lelaki byun itu mulai merengek karena tamparan manis di pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menjalani hari harinya bukankah itu baik baik saja?

Dengan seorang daddy? Apakah akan baik baik saja?

Hanya menemani berkencan bukan?

Ya, mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie~"

Yixing memanggil pelan penuh harap, membuat lelaki Byun yang tengah mengantarnya pulang kembali ke asrama itu tersenyum manis.

Mengingat asrama, membuat Yixing kembali meringis karena begitu semua tumpukan pembayaran itu tidak dia lunasi otomatis keberadaannya di asrama juga akan terganggu atau bahkan dia akan di usir dari sana. Memejamkan kedua bola matanya begitu tubuhnya duduk manis di samping kemudi mobil dengan Baekhyun di sana.

"Hyung jangan terlalu banyak memikirkannya, sesekali juga harus di tenangkan. Kau bisa depresi jika begitu."

Ada benarnya juga ucapan Baekhyun tetapi Yixing juga tidak memiliki jalan keluar yang tepat untuk yang satu juta won lebih.

"Lagipula setelah ini kita akan di hadapkan pada jadwal ujian yang penuh, jangan ssampai hyung sakit karena tekanan."

Baekhyun benar, bagaimana ujian akan segera menyapa mereka lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Sepertinya. . ."

"Huh?"

"Aku setuju dengan idemu. Tentang situs lo-box atau berkenalan dengan teman kekasihmu."

Baekhyun melirik Yixing sekilas, "Aku hanya memberi ide hyung tidak perlu keberatan untuk mengatakan tidak."

"Tetapi kita memang tidak punya cara lain untuk tunggakan uang semesterku."

"Akan coba aku hubungi yeolie!"

"Terimakasih baekhyunie."

"Jangan berterimakasih dahulu hyung aku belum melakukan apa apa malahan."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari hari masih sama dimana Yixing akan datang untuk belajar, mengerjakan tugas, membaca di perpustakaan untuk proposal pengajuan beasiswanya sekalipun sudah banyak dia mendapat pemberitahuan akan tidak adanya pemberian beasiswa kembali. Yixing akan kembali untuk mengikuti kelas terakhir sebelum jam pulang saat melihat sebuah kertas menempel dengan baik di meja tempat duduknya, Baekhyun dan Luhan baru saja akan duduk setelah keluar dari cafetaria sebelum melihat Yixing yang termenung.

Sebuah lembaran daftar nama siswa yang akan mengikuti ujian fisika untuk memenuhi nilai harian semester ganjil ada di mejanya. Dan benar! Namanya tidak tercantum disana.

Memandang lesu, Yixing mulai mengemasi barang barangnya lalu menarik kertas yang menempel itu dengan lemah. Membungkuk sopan dengan guru yang masuk untuk ujian fisika dan pergi keluar. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan juga teriakan Luhan dan Baekhyun di sana.

Menyusuri lorong kelas yang mulai sepi seiring dimulainya ujian hari ini. Yixing lebih memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama daripada dia harus berjalan tidak jelas di area sekolah. Kala ranjang asrama sudah ada di depan matanya Yixing banya meletakkan tas di lantai lemas lalu menjatuhkan diri tengkurap di atas ranjang. Menyalakan ponselnya dan mulai menginstall aplikasi chat sugar daddy yang diberi tau oleh Baekhyun tadi pagi.

Memantapkan hatinya untuk mencoba ide ajaib temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Yeolie masih ingat dengan yixing hyung? Teman sekelasku?"

"Ya, ada apa bee?" -panggilan kesayangan dari Chanyeol.

"Ukh! Jika aku akan mengenalkannya dengan teman teman yeolie bagaimana? Siapa yang paling baik?"

"A-apa?"

"Yeolie! Ayolah!"

"Maksudku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Huh! Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dia jadikan wali, beasiswanya di cabut. Dan aku berencana mencarikannya sugar daddy."

". . ."

"Bagaimana jika sehun hyung?"

"A-apa? Tidak!"

"Namaku di sebut."

"Tidak! Dia terlalu brengsek untuk anak sebaik yixing."

"Kau bicara seolah orang orang di dalam ruangan ini adalah orang baik baik yeol, ck! Lihat siapa yang lebih mending untuk urusan pasangan disini? Tidak ada bukan."

Dan tidak terdengar sanggahan.

"Jongdae hyung? Atau jongin hyung?"

"Aku sudah bertunangan baekhyunie jika kau lupa akan hal itu."

"Huh! Jika belum mungkin aku akan percaya padamu hyung."

"Untuk?"

"Tidak lupakan, dae! Jangan jongin dia jutru akan mengagahi yixing di tempat jika melihatnya."

"Woahh, kau sedang meramalku park? Kenalkan padaku baby byun aku tidak pernah mengecewakan kau tau itu."

"Tutup mulutmu, kim!"

"Joonmyeon hyung? Dia yang tersisa."

Chanyeol tidak bersuara dan Joonmyeon hanya melirik kedua pasangan itu tanpa minat, mengecek ponsel dan sambungan telepon berbunyi. Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk berpamitan lalu pergi dengan telepon menempel di telinga tanpa ada tanggapan berarti untuk kata kata Baekhyun yang menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Mungkin. . . Joonmyeon hyung juga sudah lama tidak memilikinya, coba kau berbicara dengannya tapi tidak sekarang."

"Uh, baik."

"Yeollie~ apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak, bee."

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian dimana Yixing yang menceritakan akan beasiswanya yang di cabut, baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun akan ada dari salah satu mereka yang akan sekedar berkunjung ke asrama dan membawa makanan atau keluar dan mengajak Yixing ikut serta. Meski di sertai dengan tolakan yang selalu keluar dari mulut Yixing hingga beralasan akan uang tabungannya yang masih ada. Tidak ada yang percaya akan hal itu, hingga seretan dari salah satunya yang akan menggiring Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti sekarang dimana Baekhyun dan Yixing ada di dalam mobil setelah selesai dari acara makan besar mereka. Luhan baru saja turun dari mobil saat lambaian tangan dan dia mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan gerbang yang tertutup.

Baekhyun kembali bertugas menjadi supir untuk mengantar temannya kembali ke asrama. Tersisa Yixing dan Baekhyun di sana, memainkan ponselnya dan Yixing memulai pembicaraan akan situs Lo-box dan rencana sugar daddy. Mereka sepakat tidak membicarakan hal ini di depan Luhan saat tau bahwa rusa chinanya satu itu tidak pernah mencapai kata setuju akan ide sugar daddy.

"Aku sudah mulai menginstall aplikasi lo-box."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa setelah ada 58 permintaan dan kiriman pesan dari mereka."

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, jangan lakukan apapun untuk 58 notifikasimu."

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan lalu mulai mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama seseorang di kontak telepon lalu memencet tombol telepon. Suara nada sambungan terdengar di dalam mobil hingga bunyi klik tersambung membuat Baekhyun girang bukan kepalang.

 _"Halo."_

"Joonmyeon hyung!"

 _"Ya, byun. Kau menelfonku, ada apa?"_

Tipikal Joonmyeon yang selalu to the point dan tidak menyukai basa basi. Yixing hanya terdiam di samping kemudi lalu mendengarkan Baekhyun yang mulai berbicara panjang kali lebar dengan lelaki di seberang sana. Dia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan selagi Baekhyun yang terus berbicara sambil sesekali meliriknya dengan tangan di angkat ke udara seperti menahannya untuk keluar dari mobil atau pergi begitu saja.

Terlebih saat namanya di sebut membuat Yixing menatap baik baik dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan Joonmyeon yang menggema di dalam bagian mobil karena suara telepon yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan. Ucapan Baekhyun akan mengenalkannya dengan teman kekasihnya tidak pernah main main dan sekarang mereka tengah membicarakannya di depan Yixing meskipun dia tidak tau bagaimana wajah lelaki mapan yang ada di ujung sana hingga sebuah kalimat sampai di telinganya.

 _"Untuk uang satu juta won? Dan teman kencan?"_

"Ya!" Baekhyun berseru riang.

 _"Apa yang akan aku dapat sebagai imbalannya byun?"_

"Teman kencan! Yixing hyung masih sangat polos untuk hal yang berurusan dengan ranjang dan aku tidak akan menawarkan hal itu untuknya."

 _"Aku berpengalaman dan mampu untuk sekedar menjadi tutor sahabatmu itu, byun."_

"Tidak, aku tidak menyarankannya hyung!"

" _Itu tidak sebanding dengan uang dan tanggung jawab yang akan aku ambil sebagai walinya."_

Baekhyun terdiam dengan alis berkerut.

 _"Dengarkan aku baekhyunie, bukan masalah untuk uang satu juta won tetapi jika kau benar benar berniat masuk pada dunia yang penuh dengan sugar daddy atau yang lainnya kau harus rela melakukan sex untuk mereka. Tidak peduli itu one night stand atau hanya sekedar kencan tetapi semua hal ini akan tetap berujung pada sex dan itu akan sebanding dengan uang yang kami keluarkan."_

Dan Yixing sadar benar akan hal itu, banyak orang orang di luar sana yang akan rela membuka paha mereka dibanding dengan satu orang yang hanya menginginkan uang dan hanya berlaku sebagai teman kencan. Hanya sebagai teman kencan itu bisa di dapat di manapun.

"Tetapi hyung. . ."

 _"Aku tau baekhyunie begitu melindungi teman baiknya benar?"_

"Ya. . ." -Bola mata Baekhyun berpendar sendu.

 _"Tetapi jika kau membatasi kesepakatan hanya sebatas teman kencan tanpa ada sex di sana kufikir itu justru seperti sebuah pen-."_

"A-aku bersedia!"

 _Deg_!

Baekhyun terdiam dengan tatapan kepada Yixing yang bersuara lantang, sementara di sana sambungan telepon masih tersambung dengan Joonmyeon yang ikut terdiam. Hingga suara lelaki 25 tahun itu kembali terdengar.

 _"Katakan sekali lagi."_ -Dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika suara Joonmyeon jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung lalu meminta Yixing mengulangi ucapannya yang membuat Yixing gugup tiba tiba, "A-aku bersedia."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari jika Joonmyeon meremat roda kemudinya kuat, suaranya begitu lembut dan Joonmyeon menatap ponselnya yang terpasang di mobil begitu tajam.

 _"Jadi kalian tengah bersama?"_

"Y-ya . . hyu-daddy."

Yixing menjawab dengan gugup sembari melihat Baekhyun yang terus memberitau untuk dia menjawab. Karena sepertinya Joonmyeon hyungnya tengah tertarik untuk bicara setelah mendengar suara Yixing yang menyahut.

 _"Dimana kau sekarang baby?"_

"Ukh?! Tidak berani baekhyunie~."

Itu suara cicitan kecil Yixing yang masuk cukup pelan di sambungan telepon lalu menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh, meminta Baekhyun kembali meladeni pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Kami sedang di jalan untuk mengantar yixing hyung pulang ke asrama."

 _"Hmm,"_

Oh-shit! Baekhyun berdecak melihat tanggapan Junmyeon kala tau dia yang menjawab dan bukannya Yixing.

 _"Aku sedang berada di jalan, biarkan aku menyetir dengan aman. Dan akan aku minta paman han menjemput kalian nanti malam."_

 _Klik_

Dan sambungan telepon di putus begitu saja oleh Joonmyeon tanpa peduli Baekhyun akan bersuara dengan mulut yang siap terbuka. Sialan memang hyungnya satu ini, tetapi apa dia bilang tadi? Menyetir dengan selamat? Aman? Apa lelaki Kim itu tengah mencoba untuk bunuh diri?

Hell!

Yang mana jika di telisik dengan baik baik Joonmyeon tengah menahan sifat dominannya dengan baik saat mendengar cicitan kecil Yixing yang begitu lucu juga menggemaskan. Dan itu juga akan berefek pada pikirannya juga konsentrasinya dalam menghadapi lalu lintas di depan matanya.

Jadi biarkan dia menahan diri lebih lama untuk mampu bertemu dengan si kecil Yixing yang Baekhyun kenalkan padanya nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing terbangun pelan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang menjatuhi perutnya yang lebih mirip dengan pukulan keras. Mereka berdua terlelap setelah sampai di asrama Yixing siang tadi, Baekhyun masih setia terlelap. Menggeliat kecil untuk meluruskan otot ototnya. Yixing kembali memeluk Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan waktu tidur berharganya.

"Hyung berhenti tidur."

Baekhyun bersuara dengan bola mata tertutup yamg masih juga anteng tidur di samping Yixing, menyuruh orang bangun sementara dia sendiri memejamkan mata.

"Masih mengantuk."

"Jangan~"

"Kita harus bersiap sekarang!" Melirik jam di nakas menunjukkan pukul lima sore hari. Yixing jadi teringat jika dia dan Baekhyun memiliki janji bertemu dengan Joonmyeon malam nanti.

Ketika dia akan bersuara dengan penuh rengekan Baekhyun mengatakan jika sosok Joonmyeon bukanlah sosok yang suka dengan keterlambatan sehingga dengan tidak rela Yixing bangkit dan terdorong dengan paksa oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya hingga suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan gemericik air terdengar sedangkan Baekhyun kembali berlayar di atas tanjang dengan bebas terlentang. Mengabaikan teriakan Yixing di dalam sana.

Yixing mengumpat melihat temannya kembali tertidur dan menghadiahi beberapa cipratan air dingin yang spontan membuat Baekhyun terduduk lalu menyeret langkah ke kamar mandi di menit berikutnya.

Joonmyeon tidak berbohong tentang paman Han yang menjemput mereka di depan asrama, dengan bungkukan sopan dan keduanya di persilahkan masuk ke dalam mobil. Membawa mereka pada penthouse milik Joonmyeon sesuai perintah Tuannya. Mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon tidak bisa bertemu di restoran seperti awal perjanjian mereka karena rapat direksi dadakan yang harus dia ikuti. Yixing hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bertanya menikmati jalanan malam kota Seoul tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang asik berbicara dengan paman Han.

Dari sini Yixing menilai bahwa paman Han adalah sosok paman yang ramah dan baik. Kala sampai Yixing di bukakan pintu dan dibalasnya dengan memberi sebuah bungkukan hormat sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Baekhyun menyeretnya pada lantai paling atas apartemen mewah yang mereka pijaki, hingga terdiam lama di dalam lift. Paman Han masih mengikuti kedua anak muda ini hingga di depan pintu penthouse Joonmyeon lalu menekan beberapa angka hingga bunyi klik terdengar dan Yixing juga Baekhyun di persilahkan masuk lalu paman Han pamit untuk pergi, berpesan pada keduanya untuk menunggu Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan lalu melesat ke dapur menyiapkan beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk keduanya. Yixing? Dia masih terpaku pada kemewahan yang ada di dalam penthouse milik Joonmyeon mencatat baik baik di depannya -dia masih berdiri di ruang tamu- beberapa guci juga aksesoris ruangan. Begitu simpel, elegan dan mewah. Membayangkan bagaimana rupawannya sang pemilik, pantas jika mendengarkan ucapannya di mobil tadi siang akan uang satu juta won juga sex dan teman kencan. Pasti pria bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon itu sangatlah kaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Chanyeol menyapa Joonmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat, melirik jam dimana jarum menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan malam. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau akan pulang setelah ini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya lalu di balas anggukan pelan oleh Joonmyeon menerima sebuah map putih dari sekertarisnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Chanyeol mengikutinya sembari melihat baik baik ponsel di genggaman terlihat jika dia tengah membaca beberapa pesan. Chanyeol sendiri membuat Joonmyeon berfikir untuk apa anak Tuan Park itu di perusahaannya hingga saat lift terbuka Chanyeol berbicara,

"Baekhyun ada di penthousemu menemani yixing temannya dan aku akan ikut untuk menjemput."

Ah! Iya mengenai anak anak itu. Joonmyeon sampai lupa jika dia tengah memiliki janji untuk bertemu, dan shit! Dia yakin akan sampai pada penthousenya pukul sepuluh malam.

Benar dugaan Joonmyeon jika saat sampai pada penthousenya jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih, ruangnya tamu begitu sepi masuk lebih dalam di ikuti Chanyeol yang mencoba mencari cari sosok kekasih kecilnya. Hingga suara televisi yang menyala dengan beberapa camilan dan minuman yang tinggal separuh dan satunya masih utuh tergeletak rapi, kalian tentu tau siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam penthouse Joonmyeon dan semua perbuatan semacam ini.

Chanyeol meringis pelan, memdekati dua orang lelaki muda yang sudah tertidur nyaman di sofa panjang Joonmyeon hyungnya. Memberikan kecupan pelan di bibir Baekhyun dan tepukan ringan di lengannya.

Baekhyun berguman pelan dengan Chanyeol yang memberi isyarat dia untuk diam, kala bola matanya mengerjap terbuka Chanyeol membawanya dalam gendongan koala. Berucap pada Joonmyeon dengan menunjuk Yixing yang juga tengah tertidur.

"Itu xing xing hyung~ Joonmyeon hyung jaga dia~"

Setelahnya anak kecil Byun itu tidak bersuara dan kembali terpejam lagi, Chanyeol mendesah pelan mengatakan maaf dan selamat malam pada Joonmyeon sebelum melesat keluar menghindari Joonmyeon yang bisa saja mengamuk karena harus mengurus seorang anak laki laki belasan tahun yang tertidur.

Joonmyeon menyisir rambutnya kebelakang mendesah menuju counter dapur lalu membawa segelas kopi dari mesin penyeduh kopi untuk melegakan dirinya kembali ke ruangan Yixing tertidur dan berjongkok di depan wajahnya.

Jemari Joonmyeon menyibak perlahan rambut Yixing yang menutupi bola matanya dan di tanggapi dengan gumanan pelan sang empu yang tertidur tanpa sadar senyuman tipisnya mengembang. Joonmyeon masih tersenyum lalu membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongan menuju kamar miliknya. Merebahkan perlahan di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya serta sebuah kecupan yang sempat dia curi diam diam.

"Manis, selamat malam."

Joonmyeon serius kala mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia akan mengurus Yixing yang tengah tertidur di penthousenya. Memberikannya segelas air di samping meja nakas tempat tidurnya dan dia sendiri menuju meja kerja yang ada di depan ranjang. Memulai kegiatannya memeriksa file dengan camilan dan kopi yang mengepul hangat juga tatapan yang terkadang menghipnotis Joonmyeon untuk lebih mengamati malaikat kecil yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Joonmyeon terdiam dengan sudut bibir mengembang kecil.

Pantas jika Baekhyun begitu kekeh dengan ucapannya akan sebatas teman kencan. Dari wajah Yixing dapat Joonmyeon lihat bahwa anak laki laki itu masih begitu polos. Bola mata Joonmyeon harus dia pejamkan sesaat guna meredam kilatan gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa Seoul dengan sinar matahari yang tidak begitu kentara panasnya, angin berhembus dingin hingga membuat sebagian orang masih memilih tertidur di balik hangatnya selimut sekalipun kesadaran sudah mencapai titik terang dalam diri mereka. Yixing mengerjap dalam kehangatan janggal melihat suasana kamar luas dan elegan dengan warna silver mendominasi, selimut nyaman dan hangat membalut tubuhnya lalu mengucek mata perlahan menyadarkan sepenuhnya jika dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Berjingkat penuh ketakutan dan terduduk seketika Yixing meringis kala merasakan kepalanya berputar akibat gerakan tiba tiba, melihat ke samping dan jendela yang masih tertutup rapat oleh selambu putih dan tertegun kala menatap di depan ranjang sebuah kursi kerja dimana seorang laki laki dewasa tengan tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Oh! Rasa bersalah menghinggapi benak Yixing. Apakah dia yang bernama Joonmyeon? Seharusnya semalam dia tidak tertidur begitu saja dan meminta Baekhyun untuk di antar pulang sehingga dia tidak akan membuat sang pemilik rumah menjadi kesusahan dan harus tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman seperti itu.

Menelisik lagi wajah damai Joonmyeon kala tertidur, kulit putih cenderung pucat, bahu lebar, alisnya yang tegas dan wajahnya yang cenderung lembut, bibir itu- ukh!

Yixing buru buru menatap pada obyek lain saat tatapannya mulai berkeliaran dan bola mata yang mulai menatapnya tajam, penuh dan seperti menguncinya untuk tidak berpaling.

Tunggu? Apa Yixing mengatakan bola mata? Bukankah Joonmyeon masih terlelap.

Dan Yixing harus tertegun kala Joonmyeon saat ini sudah terbangun dengan tatapan yang mengarah langsung padanya. Mengerjap dengan cepat menunjukkan betapa banyak rasa tidak nyaman juga gugup. Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Selamat pagi."

"Se-selamat pagi hyung."

Dan spontan Yixing menunduk, "Maaf jika a-aku lancang dan. . .umm membuat hyung tertidur di kursi itu."

Cicitan pelan Yixing dan semua sikap canggungnya membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu bangun mendekatinya untuk sebuah usapan kasar di puncak kepala. Yixing hampir terlonjak dengan jantung berdegup tidak main main. Melirik Joonmyeon yang berlanjut mendekati jendela untuk menarik gorden mengundang cahaya pagi lebih banyak masuk kedalam.

"Bersihkan dirimu."

Selanjutnya Yixing berjalan kikuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berada di meja makan depan counter dapur dengan sebuah roti panggang dan salad buah buatan lelaki Kim. Yixing memperhatikan baik baik bagaimana Joonmyeon berdiri membelakanginya dan melakukan semua hal itu sendirian. Termasuk menuangkan segelas jus jeruk dan susu coklat, lalu berbalik dengan senyuman kala netranya bertumbrukan dengan netra coklat madu milik Yixing.

"Lama?"

Yixing terkejut, lalu mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup, "Ti-tidak hyung, hanya. . . Umm aku baru kali ini melihat seorang laki laki mengenal dapur begitu baik."

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum dengan jemari yang berjalan meraih telapak tangan kanan Yixing dan memberinya usapan lembut di punggung tangan seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu aku berharap kau menikmati dengan baik sarapan pagimu, manis."

Dan Yixing hanya bisa menunduk melindungi wajahnya dari tatapan kelewat lembut yang Joonmyeon berikan.

Hanya ada suara aduan piring dengan peralatan makan setelahnya, tidak ada yang berbicara dan hanya fokus pada sarapan pagi hingga ponsel Joonmyeon berbunyi dan membuat Yixing maupun Joonmyeon menatap benda pipih itu seketika, Joonmyeon meraihnya dalam sekejap menutup dan meletakkan kembali di tempat membiarkannya bergetar tanpa coba terusik hingga menutupinya dengan sebuah mangkuk yang terbalik, Yixing memperhatikannya dengan tawa pelan sebelum menyeret perhatian Joonmyeon untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf." Tersadar di perhatikan membuat Yixing menunduk dan menatap salad buahnya penuh minat daripada tatapan intens Joonmyeon di hadapannya.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan hingga membuatmu gugup?"

"Tidak. . .hyung seseorang yang baik."

"Berhenti memujiku, xingie. Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Ukh! Panggilan macam apa yang di berikan Joonmyeon padanya tadi? Apa lelaki Kim itu tidak tau bagaimana kerja jantungnya sejak dia bangun tadi. Yixing merutuki wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah menunduk untuk mengaduk aduk saladnya hingga kekehan Joonmyeon terdengar bagaikan lonceng, mengatakan bahwa dia begitu manis dan lucu. Yixing ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat ini juga karena suasana yang membuat dia begitu malu. Hingga mereka kembali larut dalam pembicaraan dan juga terkadang Joonmyeon akan kembali menggodanya. Melupakan fakta bahwa sarapan mereka sama sama belum habis bahkan piring Joonmyeon hanya berkurang seperempat.

"Ceritakan padaku tentangmu, xingie."

Huh! Yixing menggigit bawah bibirnya tanpa sadar membuat jemari Joonmyeon reflek memgusap bibir itu dan menyuruh empunya berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Yixing kikuk seketika dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat anak laki laki di depannya masih sangat polos, jemarinya kambali terulur untuk menbawa telapak tangan Yixing dalam ganggaman untuk usapan lembut di punggung tangan mengabaikan wajah memerah Yixing, dimana Joonmyeon hanya bermaksud membuat si kecil jauh lebih nyaman dengan hal itu. Tetapi dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana kerja degup jantung Yixing saat ini.

Mencoba setenang mungkin meskipun gagal dengan hal itu Yixing mencoba berbicara tentang alasannya mengikuti Lo-box dimana Joonmyeon tau jika ada id yang diduga adalah milik Yixing, Yixing sendiri heran bagaimana lelaki Kim itu tau, oh! Dia yakin jika semalam notifikasi di ponselnya belum dia bersihkan kala tertidur di ruangan Joonmyeon. Dan Yixing juga bercerita tentang Baekhyun dan segala idenya untuk mengenalkan Yixing kepada teman teman Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon diam diam bersyukur bahwa dia mendapatkan Yixing jauh lebih dahulu di banding beberapa orang di luar sana yang tertarik dan mengirimkan pesan di situs Lo-box dia berjanji akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil untuk si Byun itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Terlebih kala yang menjadi alasan adalah yang satu juta won lebih untuk semester ganjil tahun ini.

"Umm. . .beasiswaku tahun ini sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Hingga untuk satu semester ganjil ini aku harus mengupayakan untuk melunasinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanmu?"

Pertanyaan lembut Joonmyeon membuat Yixing mendongak dengan senyuman manis menampilkan ceruk di pipinya, tetapi berbeda dari hal itu ada sepercik kesedihan di bola matanya, "Baba dan mama sudah pergi untuk tertidur hyungie, saat aku masih kecil. Dan aku hanya hidup bersama nenek, aku sangat menyayanginya hingga rasanya begitu rindu ketika ada di sini."

Anak itu masih tersenyum meski bola matanya berkaca kaca, "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk menempuh pendidikan di seoul sejak awal tahun pendidikan menengah pertama, lalu melanjutkan ke pendidikan menengah atas sesuai dengan sekolah yang terpilih dalam daftar penerimaan beasiswa, dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu. Karena ku fikir aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya jika aku memiliki modal pendidikan yang baik."

Tetapi Joonmyeon cukup terkejut bahwa tidak ada wali ataupun keluarga yang berhubungan darah dengan Yixing disini. Dan menatap anak lelaki di depannya dengan baik kala dia mengaku bahwa ada di Seoul hanya karena sebuah beasiswa untuk menempuh pendidikan. Joonmyeon salut akan keberaniannya dan memberi sebuah usapan lembut di pucuk kepala. Dia tau sekarang kenapa Baekhyun begitu menyayangi dan menjaga Yixing. Dan tiba tiba merasa begitu bersalah saat sadar ada kesedihan mendalam di sorot lemah Yixing.

Joonmyeon meminta maaf dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di punggung tangannya, dengan sorot penuh akan penyesalan.

"Aku benar benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu berada dalam kesedihan ini xingie. Maafkan aku."

Yixing menampilkan senyuman manisnya untuk kesekian kalinya dengen gelengan pelan sebelum menunduk melihat perlakuan manis Joonmyeon, "Tidak itu bukan salah hyungie."

"Aku berniat untuk meminta paman han mengatarkan kesepakatan perjanjian kita nanti siang sementara aku mulai bersiap untuk bekerja pagi ini, apa kau tidak keberatan menunggunya, baby?"

Dan Yixing tertegun kala itu, menatap kembali pada pandangan intens Joonmyeon dan lagi lagi menghipnotisnya, bagimana wajah rupawan dan lembut serta penuh akan kharisma itu menatap tepat pada manik coklat madunya hingga tanpa di rasa Yixing mengangguk kepala pelan.

Terpatri di otaknya untuk sebuah pertanyaan bahwa tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Bersama Joonmyeon sebagai sugar daddynya?

"Tetapi, bisakah aku meminta satu hal darimu baby?" Joonmyeon tau tau mencondongkan kepalanya, ada tatapan menggoda di sana.

Oh-tidak! Jangan sampai-

"Y-ya."

Yixing mengerjap cepat untuk pertanyaan Joonmyeon dan semua tatapan tajam lelaki di depannya. "Bisakah kau memberiku bukti dengan hasil nilai terbaikmu dalam ujian semester musim dingin ini?"

Oh!

Syukurlah~ itu begitu melegakan.

Dan jawaban tegas Yixing menjadi akhir perbincangan mereka, sebelum Joonmyeon meraih benda pipih yang masih setia bergetar, dia melesat ke dalam kamarnya membiarkan Yixing sendiri di meja makan dengan banyak ambisi dan pemikiran. Dia berjanji akan menelpon Baekhyun setelah surat kesepakatan mereka ada di tangan Yixing.

Sementara Joonmyeon sudah keluar dengan setelah kemeja abu abu dan jas hitamnya, Yixing mulai berdiri dan memperhatikan baik baik, sesungguhnya dia baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia banyak diam dan memperhatikan Joonmyeon, bagaimana Joonmyeon kerepotan untuk banyak hal lain, bagaimana pria itu terlihat panas dengan kemeja ketat dan lihat bagaimana bahu tegapnya begitu menyiksa setiap tatapan mata. Yixing berjalan perlahan dengan kikuk membuat Joonmyeon masih setia terdiam dengan ponsel di telinganya dan satu tangan repot mengancingkan ujung lengannya.

Jemari lentik itu ada di sana dalam tremor yang begitu terlihat, membuat Joonmyeon tertegun dan sesekali akan kembali fokus dengan ucapan sekretarisnya di seberang sana. Lalu tepukan ringan Yixing di kedua tangannya menunjukkan bahwa anak itu sudah menyelesaikan tugas kecilnya.

Ada yang menghangat akan sentuhan kecil itu.

"Akan aku minta seseorang mengemasi barangmu di asrama."

A-apa?! Di kemas?

Yixing reflek menatap Joonmyeon yang masih setia tersenyum lembut dalam usapan kepalanya Yixing mengerjap pelan. "Mulai sekarang aku mau kau tinggal di sini."

.

.

.

.

Hell!

"Bersamaku."

.

.

.

"Ah! Satu lagi kau bisa menelfon baekhyun atau aku jika ada yang akan kau tanyakan begitu surat kesepakatan ada di tanganmu nanti dan paman han akan menjemputmu nanti malam, jangan lupakan itu baby."

Setelahnya Joonmyeon melenggang pergi begitu saja. Dapat dia lihat paman Han membungkuk di depan pintu penthousenya sebelum melirik dengan senyuman pada Yixing yang berdiri kaku di ruangan tengah. Joonmyeon dan semua ucapannya tidak pernah bisa membuat Yixing tenang, itu akan dia catat baik baik mulai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun datang dengan seribu umpatan yang tidak pernah Yixing mau dengar, demi apapun anak laki laki itu sibuk mengumpat nama Joonmyeon dan heran bagaimana lelaki Kim itu ada dengan semua ketidak sabarannya. Memberikan surat kesepakatan pada pukul 12 siang dengan sebuah makanan cepat saji untuk Yixing dan dia ingin nanti malam semua hal ini sudah siap untuk di tandatangani di kantornya. Hell, Joonmyeon langsung menginginkan Yixing untuk makan malam bersama. Berapa banyak waktu yang mereka punya untuk berfikir.

"Fuck!"

Dan umpatan itu kembali terdengar, "Bahkan yeolie memberiku waktu lebih baik daripada joonmyeon hyung!"

Yixing hanya menunduk sembari memainkan jemarinya yang bebas di atas sofa ruang tamu. Tidak bersuara dan hanya menatap lurus pada berkas di depannya yang bersampul map putih bersih. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri begitu saja, menyingkirkan penuh minat akan kotak makan siang cepat saji dan membuka baik baik surat kesepakatan itu sambil bibirnya dia kuncir kedepan. Yixing mengikutinya dalam diam lalu membaca baik baik semua kesepakatan bersama.

Sebegitu tidak sabarnya Joonmyeon untuk bisa mengklaim Yixing secepatnya?

Baekhyun bertanya tanya apa yang sudah hyungnya lakukan pada lelaki Kim itu. Setelah ini dia pastikan untuk menginterogasi Yixing akan apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing duduk gugup dengan kedua tangannya meremat sweater abu abu lucu pilihan Joonmyeon, yang sudah dia siapkan ketika paman Han menjemputnya di penthouse. Mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon tidak terburu untuk menunggu sekedar Yixing bersiap dan berganti baju, mengatakan untuk tidak lupa membawa berkas map putih yang sudah di berikan padanya tadi siang. Baekhyun sendiri sudah pulang ketika malam menjelang mengatakan akan beberapa wejangan dan beberapa point yang harus di garis bawahi Yixing, dan jika perlu harus dia tanyakan kepada Joonmyeon nantinya. Meskipun Yixing merengek sekuat tenaga untuk merelakan saja point point yang bagi Baekhyun itu hal yang penting bagi Yixing justru itu adalah hal yang memalukan.

Ketika pintu mobil di buka Yixing di buat mengerjap kecil, mengikuti paman Han untuk masuk ke lobi dan menuju lift pada lantai atas. Sapaan halus juga bungkukkan hormat Yixing terima meskipun dia berjalan di belakang paman han yang berkali kali menarik Yixing untuk melangkah sejajar. Wajah Yixing memerah malu kala Joonmyeon berada di depan meja sekertarisnya dan Yixing keluar dari pintu lift, senyuman manis dia dapatkan kembali.

Joonmyeon menariknya lembut ke dalam ruangan setelah mengatakan beberapa hal kepada paman Han akan restoran dan beberapa jam kedepan. Yixing hanya menurut, Joonmyeon membawanya begitu anggun dan menutup pintu terlampau pelan di belakangnya, menuntun Yixing untuk duduk di kursi depan meja kaca lebar di sisi jendela,mengarahkannya pada indahnya gemerlap lampu Seoul dari ketinggian. Yixing terhipnotis beberapa saat hingga melupakan Joonmyeon yang berjalan mengambil bolpoin dan ponsel genggamnya, mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Yixing.

"Indah?"

Mengangguk spontan, Yixing lalu mengerjap cepat dan gugup menerpa seperti hembusan angin di musim semi, bibirnya dia gigit dengan pandangan mata menunduk. Joonmyeon dibuat terkekeh oleh tingkah lakunya.

"Ada hal hal yang mau kau tanyakan?" Memulai pertanyaan Joonmyeon memandang si kecil intens, bola matanya tidak berhenti menelisik semua respon yang si kecil berikan. Bagaimana bola mata coklat madu itu mengerjap cepat dengan gugup yang menerpa, belum terbiasa. Yixing masih begitu polos.

"Apa. . . Umm. . Setelah kesepakatan ini kita a-akan melakukannya?"

Wajah Yixing memerah malu, menanyakan hal yang sensitif dan seumur umur hari ini dia tanyakan kepada orang lain, sedangkan Joonmyeon tersenyum kalem menanggapinya, "Boleh aku bertanya padamu xingie?"

"Umm. . .ya hyung?"

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu, benar?"

Dan anggukan Yixing berikan sebagai jawaban, Joonmyeon merasa begitu beruntung mendapatkannya. Yixing begitu polos bagaimana tingkah lakunya begitu murni dan masih alami, begitu gugup dan Joonmyeon begitu menyukai cara juga tingkah lakunya. Mengingat umurnya yang bahkan masih 16 tahun ada rasa bangga dan rasa ingin menjaga yang tumbuh dalam hati kecil Joonmyeon.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya, maka kita tidak harus melakukannya seketika."

Yixing langsung menghela nafas lega dan kedua bahunya turun, betapa anak itu begitu ketakutan, membayangkan membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum tanpa sadar, jemarinya terjulur meraih jemari milik Yixing dan menggenggamnya hangat, "Aku akan berusaha menjadi daddy yang sempurna untukmu, ketika hanya ada kita berdua aku harap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik padaku dan sebuah panggilan daddy dan jika kita berada di luar maka kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung."

"Aku lebih ingin membuatmu nyaman dan tidak canggung ketika bersama denganku, serta bagaimana tubuhmu ini berhenti bersikap gugup." Sebelah tangan Joonmyeon yang bebas menggusak pelan kepala Yixing.

"Tidak." Yixing membela kala ungkapan gugup keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon.

Membuat Joonmyeon berdecak main main melihatnya, dan terkekeh kala Yixing mengatakan dia hanya belum terbiasa. Sehingga Joonmyeon berinisiatif untuk melakukannya lebih sering mulai saat ini agar Yixing terbiasa, Yixing justru ingin membenturkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan itu.

"Kau begitu manis dan polos masih terlampau murni, terimakasih banyak telah mau memilihku untuk menjadi yang pertama untukmu baby dan terimakasih telah memberikan kesempatan padaku." Setelahnya Joonmyeon membawa kecupan pada punggung tangan Yixing dan keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan.

Yixing menandangani surat kesepakatan setelah Joonmyeon menjelaskan akan beberapa poin, laki laki Kim itu meminta Yixing untuk mau terbuka dengannya baik mengenai masalah sekolah atau pribadinya, karena status Joonmyeon yang telah menjadi wali untuknya, juga meminta Yixing agar mau tinggal bersama untuk mempermudah -banyak hal .

Mereka sepakat untuk tetap menyangkutkan akan hubungan seksual dalam kesepakatan bersama meski dengan beberapa catatan, Joonmyeon menjelaskannya dengan wajah Yixing yang kembali memerah tetapi otak kecilnya diam diam mencatat, dia menolak untuk sebuah konsep sex toys dan Joonmyeon mengiyakan memberikan Yixing untuk bicara leluasa walaupun begitu gugup dan tersendat dan Joonmyeon justru memperparah dengan memberi tatapan mata intens juga usapan sensual di bibir merah muda Yixing. Joonmyeon berjanji tidak akan memaksa untuk urusan itu jika bukan Yixing sendiri yang mengizinkan.

Selain itu Joonmyeon juga mengatakan akan membuatkan Yixing kartu kredit dan tabungan untuk anak itu, meskipun Yixing menolak karena kebutuhan utamanya hanya dengan satu juta won lebih untuk membayarkan biaya pendidikan.

"Hyungie tidak harus-"

"Kau melanggar satu hal baby!"

"U-ukh, maaf daddy. . . . te-tapi daddy tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, seluruh kebutuhanku baik makan maupun tempat tinggal sudah bersama hyungie lalu kenapa harus ada tabungan dan kartu kredit,aku tidak mau." Lihat bagaimana otak kecil itu mampu menawan hati sang CEO muda keluarga Kim.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis lalu mengecup kembali punggung tangan Yixing, meminta dengan lembut untuk mengizinkannya memanjakan Yixing dengan caranya.

"Izinkan aku memanjakanmu dengan caraku baby, aku haya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dan ingat setelah ini aku adalah walimu."

Dan Yixing hanya bisa terdiam, wajahnya sudah merah dan Joonmyeon menganggap itu dengan jawaban iya.

Semuanya mereka bahas juga tentang Yixing yang berjanji akan nilai ujiannya di musim dingin minggu depan, "Aku akan berusaha untuk bersungguh sungguh, lalu membawa nilai terbaik bagi daddy."

"Ya, dan tetap jaga kesehatanmu baby. Aku tidak mau kau hanya fokus dan melupakan banyak hal."

Joonmyeon mengatakan karena melihat tubuh kecil Yixing yang terbalut sweater pilihannya. Setelah itu Yixing menandatangani perjanjian dan menyerahkannya kepada Joonmyeon. Bola matanya begitu bergetar, ada ketakutan,harapan dan keraguan di sana.

Joonmyeon tau akan hal itu membawa tangan Yixing dalam tarikan dan dekapan hangat, "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu baby, izinkan aku untuk melakukan segalanya untukmu."

Yixing terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, jiwa kecilnya yang lama dingin menghangat hanya karna ucapan ringan sang dominan dan dekapan erat, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia menaruh harapan kepada Joonmyeon.

Lama berbagi kehangatan Joonmyeon menarik diri kala mendengar suara perut Yixing, anak itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Joonmyeon saking malunya, "Seharusnya kau katakan padaku jika lapar baby."

"Ukh- ini memalukan~"

Dan Joonmyeon meledak dalam tawanya, menyimpan dokumen Yixing dan menarik anak kecil itu meninggalkan gedung kantor dengan mobil hitam mewah miliknya yang sudah bersiap membelah jalan Seoul untuk menuju restoran yang sudah dia pesan lewat paman Han tadi.

Yixing mencatat baik baik mulai malam ini bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah.

Ya, mulai malam ini.

Bersama Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc** -

 _Hai-_

 _Its for u, my beloved reader. With all my apologies_

Luce, 10 November 2018


	2. Memahami Bersama

A/n :

Masa kedewasaan grub menurut saya adalah masa paling bagus dari segi manapun, and yeah cukup lama mununggu suho muncul dengan sisi dewasa yang menggoda dan dmumt memberi jawaban terbaik.

Saya absen lama dan membaca banyak cerita dengan tempo cenderung manis tanpa konflik, belajar dari sana dan mencari jalan keluar juga kekurangan penulisan. Semoga musim hujan kalian lebih hangat dengan ini, adik saya dalam masa ujian apa kalian juga sama? Semoga ini dapat menjadi sedikit refresh juga hiburan. Fighting dan semoga kita selalu di liputi kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sugar daddy dan itu Joonmyeon.

Vanille © Pearl Luce

In Chapter 2 - _Memahami_ _bersama_

Age gap, Typo(s)

Cast : Joonmyeon (25)

Yixing (16)

Sehun (24)

Chanyeol (24)

Jongin (24)

Baekhyun (16)

Luhan (17)

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menyerngit kala Paman Han ada di depan pintu penthouse Joonmyeon dan membungkukkan badan kala dia dan Joonmyeon tiba. Selanjutnya ucapan Paman Han membuat Yixing mendongak menatap Joonmyeon dalam raut penuh pertanyaan. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum dan mengusap belakang kepala yang lebih muda dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Saya berharap tuan muda menyukainya."

Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat tatapan Yixing yang lebih menggemaskan, "Masuk dan coba lihat kejutan dari paman han."

Merasa di liputi angin penasaran yang memaksa otak kecilnya masuk lebih dalam pada penthouse Joonmyeon, di ikuti sang pemilik di dibelakangnya. Yixing menemukan dua orang keluar dari kamar dengan nuansa biru muda dan membungkuk. Yixing terbawa oleh jiwa ingin taunya mengikuti kata hati untuk melihat lebih dalam isi kamar yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu.

Yixing terpaku, sementara dua orang dewasa berdiri di ambang pintu melihat keterkejutannya. "Menyukainya?"

Yixing hanya berbalik dan mengerjap tanpa suara tetapi masih setia mengatur nafasnya sekalipun hatinya bahagia bukan main.

"Sepertinya saya melakukan kesalahan tuan." Kala suara main main Paman Han yang keluar Yixing terburu menggeleng dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Menyahut pelan dengan begitu tersipu, "Aku. . .suka."

Joonmyeon sekali lagi terkekeh, "Paman yang terbaik."

Yixing segera memalingkan tubuhnya menarikan bola matanya ke sekeliling kamar asal bukan wajah Joonmyeon yang membuat pipinya terbakar karena ucapannya beberapa menit lalu, "Mulai sekarang kamar ini milikmu, baby."

Yixing tidak menyangka jika Joonmyeon akan bertindak secepat ini. Baru berapa jam mereka menyetujui kesepakatannya dan dia sudah di buat bahagia seperti ini.

Sepele memang tetapi memiliki kamar sendiri setelah hidup selama hampir 5 tahun dalam kamar asrama yang selalu tidak lebih dari beberapa petak ubik lantai adalah sebuah kebahagiaan.

Yixing tidak banyak mengatakan hal lain, anak kecil itu masih setia tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat begitu manis sambil mencoba duduk di ranjang abu abu miliknya menatap langit langit, Joonmyeon sendiri mulai mengitari kamar mengecek barang barang yang baru saja di pasang di kamar ini -yang sebelumya di biarkan kosong. Yixing melangkah mendekati meja belajar dengan sebuah aksesoris berbentuk kartun baymax menepuknya beberapa kali hingga lampunya menyala -oh itu jenis lampu tepuk- lalu menatap jendela dan meja belajarnya bergantian.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika meja ini berada di depan jendela sehingga menikmati langit malam akan menjadi satu hal yang bisa Yixing lakukan. Hanya berfikir tanpa berani mengucapkannya. Yixing terlalu takut untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya, namun Joonmyeon sekali lagi tau akan gerak gerik anak itu hingga memaksanya untuk mengatakan yang mana selanjutnya membuat Yixing menyesal.

Joonmyeon meminta beberapa orang untuk langsung memindahkannya, Yixing sudah menghalanginya karena jika permintaannya di turuti itu artinya harus memindahkan sebuah lemari pakaian besar dan hell-Joonmyeon lebih berkuasa akan hal itu. Lelaki Kim itu justru mengatakan bahwa hal ini bukan sebuah masalah besar, "Mereka memang di perluhkan untuk hal ini baby, ini sudah sesuai dengan pekerjaannya."

Yixing diam diam mulai mencatat akan Joonmyeon dan permintaannya.

Setelah malam itu, Joonmyeon benar benar membiarkan anak itu sibuk dengan acara membersihkan diri dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur hingga pintunya di ketuk perlahan.

Joonmyeon membuka lengkap dengan senyuman, bertanya apakah anak itu sudah bersiap untuk tidur, Yixing yang bersiap untuk tidur otomatis langsung terduduk dan balik bertanya, "Apa daddy juga akan tidur?"

Melangkah masuk Joonmyeon mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang, mengusap poni Yixing dan diam diam menatap baik baik setelan tidur Yixing yang berwarna hitam.

Itu pilihan Joonmyeon beberapa jam sebelum Yixing datang di kantornya tadi sore lewat aplikasi belanja.

"Aku datang untuk ucapan selamat malam."

Yixing tiba tiba mengigit bibir dan mengerjap, otaknya kosong seketika dan tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, hingga jemari Joonmyeon ada untuk melepaskan gigiran bibirnya.

"Jangan menyakitinya baby, sekarang tidurlah."

Memerah dan menunduk, Yixing memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring dan mulai tertidur sebelum dia mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Joonmyeon dan lelaki itu berdiri untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu menghilang seiring pintu yang tertutup tanpa suara debuman keras.

Yixing mencoba terpejam namun sulit, menatap langit langit dan dia sadar setelah malam ini semua yang akan ada di depannya akan berubah.

Menyelipkan setiap doa sebelum kedua matanya terpejam, untuk kebahagiaan dan perlindungan.

Juga untuk lelaki dan diam diam membuat hatinya menghangat.

Kim Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan Yixing merutuki sikapnya yang enggan bangun lebih awal, semalam dia benar benar betah untuk tidak tidur dan sibuk mengamati juga memikirkan banyak hal hingga terlampau larut dia sadar untuk segera pergi terlelap.

Beruntung Joonmyeon yang tersadar kala tidak menemui Yixing yang tidak memiliki tanda tanda untuk bangun dan berangkat sekolah. Lelaki Kim itu menepuk beberapa kali pipi pucat hingga bola mata sayu itu terbuka dalam keterkejutan setelahnya, mengatakan selamat pagi dan membiarkan Yixing berlari ke kamar mandi karena melihat jam di nakas tempat tidurnya. Dia yakin akan terlambat.

Hingga ketika dia sudah keluar dengan balutan baju seragam Yixing menemukan Joonmyeon bersiap untuk memulai sarapan dan mengatakan jika dia akan berangkat bersama Paman Han

Yixing meremat setelan sekolahnya dalam gugup, di dalam mobil menuju perjalanan sekolah dengan Paman Han yang berada di balik kemudi. Bola mata berpendar berlarian bahkan suasana hati kecilnya tiba tiba berubah suram meskipun udara pagi kali ini cenderung segar. Yixing hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran yang berlarian seiring jarak dengan pintu gerbang sekolah yang semakin dekat.

Suara suara itu masih terdengar, mencoba tuli dan terus berjalan Yixing lakukan setelah kakinya menginjak marmer sekolah. Jarak menuju ruangan belajar serasa berkali kali lipat lebih jauh daripada biasanya dia berjalan dari asrama.

Bahkan bola mata yang selalu sibuk menatap lain sekarang jauh lebih banyak yang tertarik untuk melihatnya dan menggunjingkannya. Yixing hanya menunduk hingga tangannya dia tarik dan tendangan kasar tong sampah membuat jantung Yixing bekerja lebih giat.

"Berhenti bicara atau ku sumpal mulut kalian dengan benda sialan ini!"

Byun Baekhyun berteriak penuh kemarahan di sana dengan Luhan yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Matanya memicing tajam tidak se-ceria hari hari sebelumnya. Menarik jemari kecil Yixing dan menyeretnya ke kelas bersama Luhan yang datang dengan kernyitan.

"Mereka memulai aktivitasnya lagi?" Luhan bertanya seiring pantatnya yang menyapa kursi tempat duduk.

Terlampau hafal dengan agenda harian anak anak sekolah di sini yang selalu sibuk membicarakan seseorang dengan begitu heboh. Yixing adalah salah satu target pembicaraan yang mereka tau, dan seperti hari ini kelihatanya mereka melakukannya lagi.

Sementara Yixing sendiri, tidak menyahut dan hanya terduduk lemah di kursinya lalu mulai membuka beberapa bukunya. Kembali belajar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun justru ketar ketir saat Luhan ada untuk bertanya tadi, anak itu tanpa sadar menggigit kukunya meredakan tremor. Dia terlampau takut akan reaksi teman rusanya jika tau alasan inti dari anak anak sekolah yang sibuk bergosip tentang Yixing tadi.

Hingga siang menjelang, mereka masih sama. Menggunjingkan Yixing tanpa cela hingga Baekhyun meradang sepanjang waktu istirahat mereka. Luhan hanya menatap tajam beberapa orang yang akan bertindak begitu berlebihan kepada Yixing seperti beberapa anak yang akan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya saat berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Yixing hanya mendesah lelah, mengatakan untuk membiarkan mereka dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam kelas.

Baru sejenak mereka merasakan kedamaian dan mendudukkan diri Yixing harus kembali bangun akan panggilan tegas sang wali kelas, ia sempat mendengar desisan akan 'nenek sihir sialan' dari Baekhyun saat kursinya terdorong menjauh. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah malas sahabatnya merupakan hiburan sendiri.

Namun, senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama yang semakin lama semakin menyusut hingga berubah sendu. Masalah keuangannya lagi. Jika tidak salah ingat ini belum ada seminggu dari perjanjian mereka -antara Yixing dan Guru Kim akan pembayaran.

Yixing sudah di suruh duduk begitu kakinya menyentuh ruang kerja Guru Kim yang kini berada di depannya.

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu yixing."

"Ma-maaf saem. Tetapi aku-"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi yixing, kau selalu ada dengan sejuta alasan untuk uang tunggakan sekolahmu."

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti berpura pura sekarang lalu membayarnya?"

A-apa?

Alasan dia bilang? Berpura pura? Fuck! Apa wali kelas Yixing ini terlampau buta? Apa dia tidak tau latar belakang muridnya sendiri. Yixing adalah murid beasiswa dan bahkan dia tidak memiliki keluarga disini. Bahkan Yixing sudah menjelaskan jika dia sedang berusaha melakukan pembayaran. Dan dia bilang tidak ada waktu lagi. Yixing bahkan hanya terdiam dan kembali mengigit bibirnya, lebih mirip tekanan daripada sebuah panggilan atau teguran biasa.

Yixing tidak mendengarkan apapun lagi, bola matanya bahkan sudah memanas. Dia begitu merasa di rendahkan di sini. Entah apa saja ucapan Guru Kim anak kecil itu hanya senantiasa menunduk dan mengiyakan tanpa banyak bantahan. Toh, sekalipun Yixing memberikan bantahan hal itu percuma.

Semua ucapan hanya melewati jalan pendengaran Yixing dan anak itu hanya ingin menangis sekarang, moodnya benar benar berada dalam keadaan terendah. Dia hanya merasa hari ini begitu buruk untuknya, hingga ketika semua ocehan yang sebagian besar Yixing tidak ingat lagi selesai, anak itu segera membungkuk pamit dan keluar dari ruangan dengan tatapan masih setia menunduk. Senggukan kecil coba dia tahan baik baik.

Langkahnya yang gontai dia bawa berbelok. Tidak berniat lagi untuk menuju kelas ataupun bertemu Baekhyun atau Luhan dan menangis di depan mereka. Yixing merasa terlalu sering menangis di hadapan mereka, dia hanya ingin merasakan angin bebas untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Baru berbelok hendak mengambil langkah menuju tangga jemarinya di genggam kuat oleh sepasang tangan kekar dan menariknya kasar berputar arah menuju ruangan yang belum ada lima menit dia tinggalkan.

Tidak ada perlawanan di sana, Yixing hanya sibuk menunduk dengan sebelah tangan menahan tangis. Dia tidak mau kesana lagi, apa Guru Kim belum selesai merendahkannya hingga dia di bawa lagi ke ruangannya. Namun suara bass penuh tekanan dan kuasa membuat Yixing terbelalak hingga berani menarik kepalanya untuk terangkat.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup gila gilaan antara takut dan khawatir Yixing menatap dalam diam Joonmyeon yang ada dengan raut wajah penuh kemarahan kepada Guru Kim, "Ku fikir kau masih mau menunggu hingga mungkin rapatku selesai. Tetapi kau sudah lebih dahulu membuat anak ini menangis."

Setelahnya anak itu hanya menunduk dan menahan sengukan meskipun gagal, membiarkan Joonmyeon mengamuk dalam selimut amarah dan gebrakan meja menjadi bentuk protesnya. Yixing semakin menunduk hingga sebuah cek berserta nominal besar berakhir menjadi hal terakhir yang lelaki Kim itu lakukan beserta dengan sebuah ancaman, sebelum dia menyeret Yixing keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjauhi gedung sekolah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan.

"Katakan jika ini belum cukup hingga kelas terakhir Yixing di tahun mendatang!"

"Dan satu lagi. . . .aku pastikan kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu setelah ini!"

Yixing masih ingat jika Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri di sana dengan raut terkejut dan bingung di saat yang sama. Tetapi bahkan tenaga untuk mendekati mereka saja sudah tidak di miliki oleh anak itu hingga tarikan tangan Joonmyeon menjadi satu satunya pilihan, jujur jika ia masih terlampau sakit dengan ucapan kelewat ringan milik wali kelasnya. Ia tau jika sejak pengumuman beasiswanya di cabut Guru Kim itu serasa rentenir sekolah yang akan rajin menyeretnya ke ruangan guna menekan berbagai macam keuangan yang mulai menumpuk satu persatu.

Jalanan sepi menjauhi area sekolah menjadi pemandangan Yixing, kepalanya di sandarkan di kaca jendela dengan pandangan menerawang jauh tidak memperdulikan Joonmyeon yang diam diam melirik dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu menepikan mobilnya di pinggir supermarket, membuat Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dalam keterdiaman yang berselimut tanya.

Hanya keluar begitu saja setelah mengatakan pada Yixing untuk diam di dalam sana, "Tetap di sini!" dan membukakan pintu setelah di gengamannya terdapat sebuah minuman buah kaleng. Menarik tangan Yixing untuk berjalan ke depan mobil dan menyuruhnya duduk bersandar di atas kap. Yixing menurut dan tidak bersuara bahkan saat Joonmyeon sudah menyodorkan minuman yang sudah terbuka itu di sana. Anak itu hanya meminumnya seteguk dan menatap Joonmyeon lurus.

Yang lebih tua mencoba tersenyum menerima tatapan polos namun sarat akan sakit di sana, membenahi poni rambut yang acak beterbangan karena angin yang berhembus.

"Hari ini untukmu, katakan kau mau kemana baby?"

Mencoba mengubah suasana hati si kecil, Joonmyeon masih setia memainkan jemarinya di rambut Yixing. Bukan memperbaiki namun memainkan dan menambah agaknya semakin tidak tertata. Yixing menuduk memutar mutar kaleng minumannya lalu bergumam dengan decakan kecil.

"Daddy tidak kembali bekerja?"

Pertanyaannya keluar begitu saja dan mendongak menatap dalam tuntutan jawaban, "Tidak, aku ada untukmu seharian ini."

Tidak ada jawaban jelas dari mulut Yixing dan Joonmyeon harus kembali bertanya, "Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Katakan?"

Sebelah tangannya masih setia bermain di puncak kepala Yixing dan anak itu jelas menggeleng, "Aku tidak memiliki destinasi apapun . . ."

Lagi lagi Joonmyeon harus menahan diri untuk tidak membentak anak itu untuk berhenti melukai bibir cherrynya dengan sebuah gigitan, tetapi keterkejutan ada setelah Yixing menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"Bawa aku pergi kemanapun daddy."

Sepasang lengan kecil melingkar rapi di tubuh Joonmyeon dan Yixing meredam ucapannya di antara baju Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjauhi kota dan pusat keramaian, kala ketenangan hati dan kedamaian jiwa yang di cari semuanya akan cenderung kembali ke alam, mencari tempat tempat pelepasan penat dan jenuh. Alam menyajikan yang terbaik bagaimana air dan tanah adalah obat terbaik untuk rasa sakit. Cobalah menapak tanah tanpa alas kaki maka semua rasa sakitmu akan di serap oleh bumi, hal itu nyata.

Maka dari itu Joonmyeon membawa Yixing jauh dari pusat kota menaiki jalanan turun dan menanjak juga beberapa belokan dan tikungan yang hampir sekeliling di penuhi oleh rimbun pepohonan. Namun anak itu justru lebih terlihat ketakutan daripada menikmati perjalanan, terbukti dari beberapa pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

Seperti 'Apa ini menuju suatu tempat?' atau yang lain seperti 'Daddy, benar ini jalannya?' dan Joonmyeon hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Membiarkannya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub bercampur takut. Hal itu lebih seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya dan ketika sampai di salah satu villa kepemilikannya baru Yixing sadar dan rasa takut perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya.

Yixing menjadi yang pertama keluar dengan cengiran lebar hingga berjalan seolah dia lupa pernah ketakutan di perjalanan yang hanya di isi oleh mobil Joonmyeon saja. Tidak ada mobil lain yang bersimpangan atau menuju arah yang sama dan itu menjadi satu satunya alasan kenapa dia takut tadi.

"Ini milik daddy?" Pertanyaan spontan dia keluarkan saat sadar Joonmyeon ada di sampingnya menjawab dengan gumanan dan menemaninya karena takut takut anak itu hilang di area lebar villa ini.

Joonmyeon membawa langkahnya lebih dalam, dimana pengurus villa yang berjumlah beberapa orang sudah ada di sana dalam bungkukkan hormat dan senyuman ramah. Yixing tersenyum manis mengekori Joonmyeon dalam diam dan kegembiraan yang jelas terpancar.

Ornamen rumah yang lebih banyaj berkasen kayu membuat suasana alam lebih banyak menyatu di sini, dari mulai ruang tamu hingga ruang keluarga sudah mereka putari atau lebih banyak Yixing yang melakukannya karena Joonmyeon lebih cenderung mengatur pilihan menu makan mereka dan sesekali melirik Yixing untuk memastikan keberadaannya.

Yixing sudah duduk manis di deoan kaca jendela besar yang menghadap ke hamparan pepohonan dan karena ini berada di areal ketinggian maka mereka juga di suguhi pemandangan kota Seoul. Yixing sebenarnya cukup ngeri ketika dadar mereka menempatkan sebuah villa di samping jurang namun memandang hamparan pohon juga kota di bawah sana cukup membuatnya lupa.

Joonmyeon datang dalam sebuah pelukan di depan dadanya dan kecupan pada pipi hingga samar merah merambat secepat deting jam, "Berminat untuk jalan jalan bersama baby?"

Yixing menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan dari arah belakang yang Joonmyeon berikan, malu malu untuk mengatakan iya.

Mobil jeep sudah bersiap rapih di depan villa hunian mereka lalu Joonmyeon tanpa ragu membawa Yixing mengambil jalan menyusuri hutan yang ada di samping villa, rimbun pepohonan tertata rapih, cahaya matahari yang terhalangi masuk, guguran daun, harumnya tanah, warna hijau yang mendominasi dan rasa nyaman yang merambat naik.

Yixing menikmati semuanya, bahkan dia di biarkan sang dominan untuk mencoba berlarian dan turun menyapa tanah rumput dedauan di sisi kanan dan kiri jalanan mereka.

"Sungguh?"

Joonmyeon tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya, "Tentu baby, kau bisa melakukannya."

Yixing membuka pintu jeep dan menatap antara penasaran yang jelas dan keseriusan Joonmyeon dalam memberinya izin. Lalu ketika anggukan kepala itu datang, maka secepat itu pula kegirangan bukan main menghampiri tubuh Yixing.

Anak itu melompat turun dari jeep -bukan artian lompat yang sesungguhnya. Lalu menikmati berjalan dengan kedua kakinya yang masih beralaskan sepatu di sisi jalanan, melangkah lebih dahulu di depan mobil Joonmyeon, cengiran lebar datang dan Yixing mencoba coba mengintip hutan, meraba halus dan kasarnya batang pohon.

Terkikik seorang diri lalu kembali melangkah ke depan hingga perkataan Joonmyeon membuatnya takut juga sebal-

"Sampai jumpa di rumah kalau begitu baby~"

Yixing spontan melotot-

Mobil jeep itu berjalan menyalipnya-

Dengan senyuman Joonmyeon-

Dan kata katanya yang terdengar seperti pamitan untuk Yixing pulang sendiri-

Berjalan kaki-

Di pinggiran hutan-

Tanpa seseorang yang bisa dia tanyai- _hell yeah!_

Apa Joonmyeon sedang membuangnya! Daddy macam apa dia!

"TIDAK DADDY!"

Yixing berteriak dan sekonyong konyong berlari mengejar Joonmyeon dengan mobil jeepnya yang malah melaju semakin menjauh di tikungan jalan.

Yixing menyesali kenapa dia tergoda untuk turun, kenapa tadi dia mau mau saja terbujuk kata kata Joonmyeon dalam memperbolehkannya. Kenapa dan kenapa!

 _Joonmyeon gila!_ Laki laki macam apa dia yang meninggalkan anak kecil sendirian di tengah hutan! Dasar sialan! Hiks! Yixing sudah berlelehkan air mata.

Kenapa hari ini dia tertimpa banyak hal sulit! Bagaimana dia nantinya akan pulang, _Joonmyeon kejam! Tidak berperasaan!_

Tau tau lelaki Kim itu sudah bersandar di belakang mobil jeep yang berhenti di pinggir jalan dengan senyuman menyebalkan dan kedua tangan di dada serta tatapan mengejek yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

Yixing sudah menangis dan benar benar menangis, berjalan setelah berlari dengan tanjakan jalanan hutan yang naik, ketakutan jelas di depan wajah dan Joonmyeon justru di tengah tertawa mengejek.

"Daddy jahat!" Ucapnya merajuk.

"Daddy hanya bercanda padamu baby." Kilah Joonmyeon dengan tangan yang dibawa ke arah pipi gembil Yixing menghapus air matanya yang meleleh.

Yixing sudah menampiknya, lebih dahulu sebelum menyentuhnya, "Tidak lucu."

"Oke oke, daddy salah jadi maafkan daddy sayang."

Masih dengan sisa menahan tawanya Joonmyeon menarik dalam sekali hentakan membawa Yixing dalam dekapannya, anak itu sesenggukan namun justru bukan main gemasnya. Dan dengan santainya sang dominan justru berkomentar, "Ketika kau merajuk itu sungguh menggemaskan baby, aku begitu ingin menggigitmu rasanya."

"DADDYY!"

Dan tawa menggema setelahnya.

5 menit berselang, sesenggukan Yixing berhenti namun anak itu masih setia menikmati rengkuhan juga usapan lembut di pucak kepalanya. Joonmyeon pun sama masih setia memperhatikan ekspresi yang akan di keluarkan anak di depannya ini.

"Apa kau benar benar ketakutan baby." Tanya Joonmyeon yang lebih mirip sebuah pertanyaan konyol.

 _Hell!_ Joon- kau itu sehat atau tidak meninggalkan anak kecil di tengah hutan yang bahkan kompas saja dia tidak punya! Oh tidak! Ini bahkan bukan wilayahnya! Bukan tanah kelahirannya!

Seseorang mungkin bisa memukul kepala Joonmyeon setelah ini.

Namun tanggapan Yixing masih begitu polos dengan anggukan kepala dia menjawab dan jemari yang mengerat di kemeja Lelaki Kim itu.

"Tetapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi baby. ." Joonmyeon mencoba mengklasifikasi.

Yixing merajuk dalam kekesalannya menatap Joonmyeon mendongak, "Daddy, tetapi itu sama saja. Di hutan ini hanya ada kita berdua dan bagaimana aku tidak ketakutan!"

Joonmyeon mungkin sudah gila fokusnya buruk! Benar benar buruk, karena Yixing dan semua hanya berpusat pada Yixing, maka jangan salahkan dia -kala mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing 'di hutan ini hanya ada kita berdua' justru membuat otaknya berjalan liar.

Oh ya, bukankah hal itu benar.

"Hanya ada kita berdua ya di sini?" Beo Joonmyeon.

"Y-ya -akhh!" Yixing mengaduh karena tau tau tubuhnya di benturkan dengan belakang mobil jeep yang tadi menjadi sandaran Joonmyeon.

Lelaki itu sudah bertukar posisinya dengannya, menatapnya dalam kuncian mata tajam dan hembusan nafas hangat, jarak mereka terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, Joonmyeon di hadapannya dan itu membuat jantung juga jiwa Yixing menggila berlarian tidak tentu arah dan melambung tinggi, "Baby, apa kau sedang menggodaku dengan kata kata hanya ada kita berdua di hutan ini?"

-Yixing tidak tau apa yang salah dari kata katanya.

"A-apa? Ti. .tidak?"

"Apa kau satu pikiran denganku baby? Mencobanya di sini?"

-Hell! Apa yang sedang Joonmyeon lakukan! Kenapa dengan semua ini

"Apa?! Daddy!"

"Ya, baby? Hanya ada kita di sini, bukankah itu begitu romantis untuk kita saat ini?"

-Tu-tunggu dulu? Apa ini tentang sex? Apa lelaki di depannya ini bicara soal sex? Dan dia mau melakukannya di alam terbuka?

"Dad?"

"Mau mencobanya baby?"

Joonmyeon semakin mengkikis jaraknya, nafas berhembus hangat dan Yixing terjebak dalam pusara tatapan tajam yang mengunci, mencuri waktu melirik bibir merah merona Yixing dan sentuhan dahi bertemu dahi hingga jemari Joonmyeon sudah merambat intens menyentuhi pinggang si kecil dalam jarak yang begitu intim.

A-apa ini benar benar terjadi?

Mereka melakukannya?!

Yixing memejamkan mata dalam takut menyapa, terpejam erat menduga segala tindakan dan kenekatan Joonmyeon namun menit berganti kehangatan atau mungkin sapuan basah yang dia duga duga tak kunjung muncul hingga terfikir untuk mengintip sebelah mata melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon.

Disana lelaki itu memasang wajah mengejek luar biasa hingga semburat panas merah wujud rasa malu merambat itu ada, Yixing malu luar biasa kala jelas jelas dia di kerjai. Tidak tahan Joonmyeon malah menggigit ujung hidungnya, benar benar menggemaskan anak kecil di depannya ini.

"Hidung-kuu~"

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang justru di hadiahi dorongan sebal.

Yixing merajuk benar benar merajuk kali ini, tidak mengindahkan teriakan Joonmyeon, berjalan menghentak lalu sesekali menatap ke belakang dengan cemberut dan pipi menggembung. _Astaga!_

Joonmyeon justru terkekeh, lelaki itu sepertinya begitu menikmati moment mereka saat ini -tidak! Ini hanya moment kesenangan Joonmyeon sendiri dalam menjaili si kecil.

Membiarkan mobilnya terparkir di pinggir jalan, Joonmyeon membawa langkah setengah berlari mengejar Yixing yang merajuk di depan, kala pergelangan tangan itu berhasil di genggam dalam detik berikutnya justru di tarik terlepas lagi, Yixing benar benar menolak genggaman itu.

"Hei. . .baby ada apa?"

Masih tidak menjawab dan Yixing masih terus berjalan menghentak hentakkan kaki.

"Berhenti dan mari pulang, hei- sayang?"

Yixing masih berjalan sambil menghempaskan jemari yang hendak menarik lengannya.

"Baby, apa kau marah karena tidak mendapat ciuman itu?"

Yixing berhenti seketika, berbalik dengan wajah semerah hiasan pernak pernik natal musim dingin. Menatap Joonmyeon kelewat malu karena ucapan frontal dan semua godaannya lalu kembali merajuk, "Daddy! Hentikaan."

Dan Joonmyeon tertawa puas, menarik cepat tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan hangat penuh sayang, "Maafkan aku, oke?"

Tidak ada jawaban hanya Yixing yang menormalkan degup jantung dan mengatur nafasnya, menyamankan diri, dia tersadar jika sedari tadi angin berhembus kelewat segar sekaligus dingin.

Yixing sepertinya harus mencatat jika bersama Joonmyeon maka itu artinya dia harus mempersiapkan kerja jantungnya dengan baik dan benar.

Mereka menghentikan acara mari-saling-menggoda-dan-merajuk dengan berpegangan tangan dan berjalan sepanjang jalan, pohon pohon berbisik dalam sapuan dingin angin yang berhembus. Matahari tidak menampakkan dirinya hanya sekelebat di balik rimbunnya daun, guguran daun bertebaran menumpuk menimbulkan suara dalam langkah yang mereka buat. Hanya ada keterdiaman menikmati setiap detik keduanya bersama, Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai yang lebih kecil mengeluh lelah berjalan.

"Dad, bisakah kita berhenti dan duduk?"

Joonmyeon menatap penuh telisik wajah kelelahan Yixing, teringat bahwa anak itu sudah menangis bahkan berlari mengejarnya dalam tanjakan baik dan panjang.

"Kau lelah?"

Bertanya memastikan membawa anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, "Ya."

Joonmyeon berjongkok di depannya seketika, Yixing linglung sampai dia mendapati Joonmyeon menoleh untuk mengajaknya naik ke punggu, "Cepat naik dan biar aku menggendongmu."

"Nanti daddy lelah."

"Tidak, jadi cepatlah."

Yixing naik ke punggung, bersemu merah bersembunyi dari pandangan bahkan lirikan Joonmyeon namun menyelipkan ucapan 'maaf' yang di balas senyuman kalem Joonmyeon.

"Beri sebuah ciuman dan daddy memaafkanmu?"

Yixing lebih malu lagi, namun pelan pelan mengecup pipi tinggi Joonmyeon dan menundukkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Joonmyeon. Mereka seperti itu sambil terus bicara banyak hal. Tentang apa saja yang ada di hutan ini, atau mungkinkah disini ada ular, lalu bagaimana Joonmyeon melalui masa kecilnya dan banyak hal. Hingga sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti dan menjemput mereka.

Perintah Joonmyeon tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi sebelum Yixing memutuskan untuk berendam dengan air hangat menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Ini melebihi lomba lari ujian akhir semester ganjil tahun lalu, kakinya pegal luar biasa namun sekarang sudah berkurang banyak. Anak itu masih malu malu mengamati rumah yang dia pijaki dan tidak menyangka ada di sini untuk menikmatinya.

Menghampiri Joonmyeon dan dia bertanya, "Daddy sudah mandi?"

Seorang pelayang laki laki yang sedari tadi ada bersama Joonmyeon langsung seketika undur diri melihat kedatangan Yixing. Joonmyeon melihat setelan hoodie tipis Yixing dengan celana training pas miliknya, anak itu seperti anak seumurannya dan hanya menggusak kepalanya yang masih setengah basah.

"Ayo makan."

Senja menyapa di teras balkon beraksen kayu, dengan lantai dua di tambah mereka ada di ketinggiam membuat teras ini menampilkan view terbaik pepohonan, jalan juga kepadatan kota di bawah. Meja, kursi makan, lampu juga lilin ada di sana. Lengkap dengan sajian makan malam.

Joonmyeon mengambil langkah lebih dahulu lalu duduk, Yixing berikutnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari dan menghiburku, dad."

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum simpul, membawa wine ke dalam mulutnya.

Yixing kembali terdiam, dia sudah sadar. Joonmyeon benar benar menyanggupi permintaannya dan membawanya kemari untuk sebuah hiburan semata, dia hampir lupa apa yang ada di sekolah tadi pagi. Namun hati kecilnya sedikit demi sedikit mencatat beberapa hal.

"Villa ini begitu jauh dari keramaian, tempatnya juga ekstrim kerena di tepi jurang. Hampir tidak mungkin tersentuh oleh orang."

Yixing meracau sembari bola matanya menatap jauh ke bawah sana.

"Tempat ini lebih cenderung untuk pelarian daripada melepas penat, apa itu benar daddy?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis dan lebih mirip seringai daripada senyuman manis. Menatap Yixing sekilas lalu kembali menggengam pisaunya untuk memotong beef steak miliknya.

Predikat Yixing sebagai peraih beasiswa seharusnya tidak Joonmyeon ragukan. Anak itu cepat belajar dan diam diam mencatatnya, "Kau memahaminya dengan baik, baby."

"Apa begitu sering?"

"Apa?"

"Daddy pergi ke sini?"

Yixing menatap penuh kekhawatiran dan tanda tanya besar, Joonmyeon masih tersenyum lalu seperti bingung untuk menjawab karena dia seperti sudah terbuka seperti sebuah buku.

"Ya. . .terkadang."

Yixing akan kembali bicara sebelum jemari dinginnya di genggam hangat, "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku baby, bisakah kau makan sekarang, hmm?"

Dan si kecil menjawab 'ya daddy.' Pelan hingga menunduk dan keduanya terdiam menikmati makanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya kembali ke penthouse saat jam menunjukkan 49 menit lepas dari jam 8 malam. Yixing mendapati tas yang dia tinggal di kelasnya tadi sudah ada di sofa kamarnya. Merapikan barang barang, mengecek ponselnya yang disajikan 53 panggilan telefon dari Luhan sebanyak 21 dan sisanya adalah dari Baekhyun tentu saja. Berkutat perlahan dengan ponselnya Yixing mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang setelahnya dia bangkit untuk melepas hoodie dan berganti baju. Dia keluar mendapati Joonmyeon berkutat dengan dapur dan beberapa makanan. Bertanya apa yang sedang lelaki itu lakukan Yixing terbawa mendekat melihat lebih jelas.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan masih sibuk dengan beberapa udang dan sarung tangan plastik yang melekat di kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang daddy lakukan?"

Tersenyum kecil Joonmyeon kembali fokus dalam pekerjaannya, "Berjaga jaga kau akan bangun malam dan merasa lapar."

Yixing sudah duduk di kursi tinggi dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di atas meja. Anak itu begitu manis di mata Joonmyeon saat ini terlebih dengan tatapan polos yang berusaha memperhatikan dalam diam semua tindakan Joonmyeon.

"Kau akan tidur?" Joonmyeon masih fokus -mencoba benar benar fokus dengan udangnya.

"Ya, setelah ini." Yixing berjalan turun dari kursinya mengambil air minum dan dia kembali untuk melirik penuh minat pada telur ikan dan beberapa sayuran di sana. Tidak tau apa yang akan Joonmyeon lakukan dengan semua itu.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, tidurlah cepat." Joonmyeon mencuri kesempatan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Yixing sambil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, karena jarak keduanya yang cukup terlihat.

Yixing terkejut dan buru buru mengangguk setelah sempat blank menyapa nya.

Selamat malam katanya lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar dan saat pintu kamar Yixing tertutup Joonmyeon meliriknya untuk senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing seharusnya tau jika keesokan harinya ketika kakinya kembali ke bangunan kokoh tempatnya belajar dia akan di sambut dengan banyak pertanyaan dan tatapan mata menelisik penuh tekanan. Yixing tidak pernah bisa untuk terbiasa dan acuh acuh saja akan semua tatapan ini. Terlebih Joonmyeon sendiri yang mengantarnya tadi, lelaki itu dengan sengaja menurunkan kaca mobilnya sebelum Yixing turun. Sebenarnya bukan disengaja hanya lelaki itu mengatakan akan memulai rapat di pagi hari.

Sekolah begitu ramai dan benar saja kala jam pelajaran dimulai seorang guru pengganti datang untuk memperkenalkan diri untuk memulai ujian harian hari ini. Semua bertanya heboh dan tidak dipungkiri ada dari mereka yang melirik jelas ke arah Yixing.

Terngiang di ingatannya akan kata kata Joonmyeon terhadap ancamannya kepada Guru Kim dan pekerjaannya tempo hari. Lelaki itu sekali lagi membuktikan ucapannya.

Yixing berusaha keras untuk terdiam dan mengerjakan, menyelesaikan dengan cepat lalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan dalih ke kamar kecil. Baekhyun menyapanya di jam istirahat bersama Luhan tentu saja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengisi tenaga, kasak kusuk kembali terdengar namun mereka tidak ada yang berani mengambil langkah mendekati Yixing. Hanya terdengar dan membuat hati Yixing memburuk seharian.

Jika bukan untuk ujian di jam berikutnya dan serangkaian kegiatan belajarnya Yixing akan lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat ini lalu pulang. Namun semua jelas tidak mungkin, mencoba tuli dia melanjutkan sisa jam yang dia miliki.

Kala jam berakhir Yixing berfikir bahwa semua penderitaannya akan berakhir dan pulang, segera menyapa kasur lalu tertidur seharian. Mengambil langkah tergesa mengabaikan teriakan kesal Baekhyun untuk lebih dahulu mencapai gerbang, Joonmyeon sudah terlibat di sana dalam mobil sedan hitamnya. Namun sekali lagi Yixing melupakan satu hal dari hubungannya dengan lelaki Kim yang terpaut umur cukup jauh itu.

Luhan menariknya dalam cengkeraman kuat di lengan seragamnya, menatap kelewat marah dan benar benar terbesit kecewa di sana.

Baekhyun berlari mendekat dengan segala wajah menyesalnya. Yixing gemetar di hadapkan pada ucapan yang terlontar,

"Aku menunggumu untuk bicara padaku tetapi kau masih berusaha menyembunyikannya!"

Bola mata Yixing berlarian dari menatap Luhan lalu kembali ke Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Siapa dia zhang? Jawab aku!" Gertak Luhan menuntut.

Joonmyeon tau, dia melihat Yixing yang di tarik oleh teman sebayanya. Terdiam dan hanya menyerngit, membiarkan mereka mengurus masalah masing masing. Namun ternyata itu berlangsung cukup cepat.

Yixing sudah menuju mobil dan membukanya dengan wajah terselimuti kesedihan, dia nampak murung. Joonmyeon hanya terdiam dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yixing masih menyahut ketika dia bertanya, memberi jawaban juga tanggapan namun tidak sepenuhnya. Lebih memilih jalan di samping daripada ke depan. Anak itu tidak banyak berkomentar dan berjalan menunduk ketika keluar dari mobil. Joonmyeon meninggalkannya di basement gedung apartemen begitu sampai untuknya kembali ke kantor, menyerahkan Yixing pada paman Han yang sudah berdiri menyambut.

Sementara Yixing benar benar hanya berganti baju dan menyapa ranjang secepatnya.

Hingga kala malam menjelang,

Joonmyeon kebingungan kala menemukan penthouse miliknya luar biasa sepi, melamgkag lebih dalam dia bahkan masih menyapa beberapa cangkir yang tadi pagi dia letakan. Hampir banyak barang dia temui tidak berpindah tempat. Mencari tau dimana Yixing di ruang tengah namun anak itu tidak terlihat, biasanya dia akan berlari pertama untuk menyambut Joonmyeon lengkap dengan senyuman namun kali ini giliran Joonmyeon yang menemuinya di kamar dengan keadaan yang bisa di bilang berantakan.

Yixing tidak tertidur dalam posisi benar, kakinya sebagian tergantung di luar sisi ranjang dengan posisi menyamping, Joonmyeon bahkan menghela nafas melihatnya, membuka jas dan menaruhnya perlahan Joonmyeon mendudukan diri di sisi pinggir dan memberi usapan lembut pada kepala yang terkulai itu.

"Baby. . .bangunlah." Joonmyeon berucap lembut.

Sebelum langkahnya masuk ke dalam penthouse Joonmyeon mendapat laporan jika Yixing tidak keluar kamar bahkan untuk mengambil beberapa makanannya. Anak itu tidak terlihat mengunci pintu tetapi juga tidak bersuara apapun membuat paman Han harus mengeceknya.

Bola mata itu terbuka perlahan, raut wajahnya benar benar kusut, "Dad."

Yixing di bantu terduduk, helaian rambutnya di rapaikan. Joonmyeon mengatakan untuknya makan bersama dan Yixing hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Membiarkan Joonmyeon mengamatinya dalam diam lalu pergi setelahnya.

Saat Yixing keluar dari kamarnya, lelaki Kim itu sudah ada di meja makan dengan jemari memainkan ponselnya lalu tersenyum untuk Yixing yang datang bergabung. Mereka makan bersama dan tidak ada yang bersuara hingga Joonmyeon mulai bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Lelaki itu tau dan merasa Yixing berperilaku tidak nyaman dengannya malam ini dan lihat saja bagaimana jemari kecil memainkan sendoknya gugup.

"Daddy, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika salah satu sahabatku marah?" Tanya Yixing sembari menunduk.

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Kau melakukan kesalahan?"

"Y-ya." Jawaban singkat namun Yixing kembali tidak berani menatap Joonmyeon.

"Apa itu adalah putera tunggal keluarga xi?"

"Huh?"

Yixing mendongak menatap Joonmyeon dengan terkejut kala menyebut keluarga Luhan. Ekspresi yang seperti itu membuat Joonmyeon kembali gemas dan menggusak kepalanya.

"Daddy tau?" Tanya Yixing polos.

"Tentu, jadi kesalahan apa yang di lakukan oleh baby-ku ini?"

Yixing kembali memerah hanya karena pertanyaan Joonmyeon dan malu malu melirik lelaki di hadapannya. Meletakkan sendoknya karena rasa kenyang menyapanya cepat.

"Itu. . .eum tentang kesepakatan kita."

Dan Joonmyeon menyerngit, "Luhan hyung, dia tidak menyukai sejak awal rencana baekhyun untuk mencarikanku sugar daddy dan sekarang kami bertengkar. "

Tanpa dia sadari jemarinya terkepal erat, emosi merambati untuk kemarahan kecil akan Yixingnya yang kemungkinan untuk berhenti dan meninggalkannya. Joonmyeon terpancing memikirkan bagaimana tadi putera tunggal keluarga Xi menampilkan raut kemarahan pada Yixing.

Membawa jemari kecil Yixing dalam genggaman posesif, "Aku bahkan tidak akan mengizinkan kau untuk berhenti dari perjanjian itu. Tidak dengan kesepakatan kita."

Yixing tergugu melihat kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah Joonmyeon dan tiba tiba suasana seperti mencekiknya saat ini.

"Dad. . Tidak bahkan aku-" gelengan Yixing berikan dan wajahnya naik panik, bingung menghadapi Joonmyeon dan menjelaskan. Tetapi sungguh bukan ini maksud dari ucapannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu baby, dan aku serius dengan ucapanku." Joonmyeon mengatakan sarat akan frustasi, terlintas bagaimana Yixing-nya akan pergi dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kesepakatan yang bahkan baru berjalan beberapa hari.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, daddy." Entah kenapa Yixing merasa bingung menyikapi emosi Joonmyeon, dia tidak benar benar mengatakan untuk berhenti karena kemarahan Luhan, kesepakatan mereka. Bahkan dia sendiri yang memutuskannya.

Namun Joonmyeon seperti angin yang berhembus cepat, ia mengenggam tangan Yixing erat dan berdiri dengan geseran suara kursi yang nyaring. Yixing terperanjat namun tengkuknya di raih dan dia mendongak. Joonmyeon menciumnya kala itu dan dia membeku.

Rasa basah menghinggapi bibirnya dan benda kental itu memberi sensasi bergetar hingga ke tulang belakang. Joonmyeon melumatnya perlahan sangat hati hati, memberikan usapan penenang di belakang kepala dan Yixing terbuai untuk memjamkan mata. Membiarkan Joonmyeon menginvasi belahan mulutnya lalu dengan gugup mencoba mengimbanginya walau tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Joonmyeon melepasnya, menatap tajam tanpa suara dan dia kembali membawa Yixing untuk menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya lagi. Hingga mereka tidak sadar jika kembali, mereka melupakan makan malamnya.

Joonmyeon benar benar tidak berlaku lembut untuk membiarkannya tertidur malam itu, menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa Yixing ke kamar lelaki itu. Yixing nampak panik tetapi saat Joonmyeon sudah berbaring dan hanya memeluknya dari belakang dia sadar bahwa lelaki itu begitu takut membiarkannya tidur sendiri dan kemungkinan untuk meninggalkannya.

Yixing masih terjaga dan berbalik mengamati wajah damai Joonmyeon, mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan lalu tiba tiba tersenyum kecil. Memikirkan sikap Joonmyeon yang ternyata juga kekanakan.

Dia hanya mengatakan tentang Luhan dan kemarahannya namun Joonmyeon menganggap hal itu sebagai pernyataan untuk berhenti dari kesepakatan.

Membiarkan malam yang mendinginkan perasaannya dan kehangatan Joonmyeon mulai membuat Yixing nyaman.

Mereka benar benar kehilangan rasa nyaman dalam bicara pagi itu, canggung menyapa dan Joonmyeon kehilangan begitu banyak akan pengendalian dirinya.

"Baby maafkan aku." Lelaki itu memulai dan Yixing hanya bersemu merah di pagi buta. Untuk bangun di hadapannya setelah mereka saling berpelukan semalam.

Yixing mencatat baik baik bahwa mereka hanya saling berbagi kehangatan -bukan dalam artian untuk sebuah kegiatan ranjang dan sebagainya. Hell! Wajah anak itu sudah memerah menggeleng kepala penuh tenaga mengusir semua pilirannya hingga membuat Joonmyeon membawa jemarinya dan tatapan khawatir memperhatikan Yixing bertanya apakah anak itu baik baik saja.

Justru memperparah, kalian tau itu dan Yixing semerah tomat. Mengatakan tidak dan berlari keluar untuk memulai kegiatan belajarnya. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil.

Mengenai Luhan dan kemarahannya membuat Yixing harus meringis karena hyung rusa kesayangannya selalu menghindar secepat kedipan mata dalam jengkal kakinya mendekat. Yixing tidak pantang menyerah meskipun mereka benar benar beradu mulut di siang hari akhir jam sekolah. Baekhyun juga ada di sana, berniat memisahkan namun menjadi bagian yang disalahkan.

Luhan jelas mengamuk, bagaimana tidak dia di bohongi dan di bodohi. Dua hal kompleks yang membuatnya darah tinggi. Yixing menunduk pasrah menjawab semua hal yang menjadi fokus pertanyaan Luhan dan dalam himpitan rasa takut juga berharap Luhan akan segera mungkin memaafkan dan berdamai.

Setelah ucapan 'maaf' semuanya selesai dan itu benar. Mereka berdamai meskipun Luhan masih memiliki satu syarat memaafkan Yixing, dan itu membuatnya lebih takut lagi dengan syaratnya.

Mereka di sini, sebuah restoran sederhana yang menyajikan makanan khas jepang. Yixing duduk dengan ketar ketir apa lagi ketika tangannya mengenggam ponsel dan menunggu balasan Joonmyeon, memintanya untuk menjemput dan bukan paman Han seperti perjanjian awal mereka. Joonmyeon hanya maklum saja, terlebih dia juga sempat membalas bahwa ia merindukan baby kecilnya juga.

"Apa. . .bisa daddy menjemputku?" Cicitan lirih dengan jemari meremat gugup.

 _"Ada apa baby, paman sudah aku suruh untuk menjemputmu."_

"A-aku ingin daddy. . .bisakah?" Joonmyeon di ujung telepon menyerngit mendengar bagaimana anak itu mengucapkan permintaannya dan tanpa ragu ia mengiyakan.

 _"Baiklah, kau dimana baby biar daddy menjemputmu."_

"Kami di restoran ujung jalan samping sekolah, dad."

Oh- Yixing mengatakan 'kami' itu artinya anak itu tidak sendirian. Joonmyeon mengambil kunci mobilnya cepat, _"Sepuluh menit tunggu aku."_

 _Pip-_

Yixing menunduk meletakkan ponselnya, menatap kedua orang di depannya, lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun lebih asik menikmati ramennya dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan Yixing maupun tatapan Luhan yang belum juga santai.

Masa bodoh dia.

Joonmyeon datang dan benar benar menjemput Yixing, kala ketiga anak itu keluar dari sana Joonmyeon tau tatapan yang di layangkan dari ketiganya; Yixing yang mengigit bibir -kebiasaan saat takut dan berfikir keras, sementara putra tungga keluarga Xi yang menatap tidak bersahabat padanya dan Baekhyun yang menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Tuan kim."

Bola matanya menatap pada Luhan yang menunjukan ketidaksukaan jelas, "Aku tidak pernah menyetujui kesepakatan bahkan jikapun kalian berhubungan!"

Joonmyeon merasa digertak oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Dan bahkan jika suatu saat kau melakukan kesalahan hingga melukai yixing, maka aku orang pertama yang akan mencari dan membalaskannya padamu!"

Mengulas balik bagaimana persahabatan mereka bertiga Baekhyun-Yixing-Luhan dimana mereka memang orang orang terdekat untuk Yixing, sedikit banyak hal itu membuatnya mahfum. Memahami sebagai bentuk ikatan keluarga yang coba mereka bangun, saling melindungi dan Joonmyeon tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu mari menjaga yixing bersama, tuan muda xi."

"Aku memang menjaganya, tapi ingat kita berada di tepian sungai yang berseberangan!"

Yixing mengigit bibir.

Luhan kembali berucap dengan wajah garang, "Sekarang antar aku pulang!"

Brak- anak itu menutup pintu mobil Joonmyeon keras dan dengan anggun tanpa tau sopan santun masuk duduk di belakang kemudi.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya keras dan Joonmyeon yang tersenyum menatap Yixing, "Ayo masuk dan kita pulang."

Luhan bukan sebuah kunci dari sopan santun.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menghabiskan waktunya menunggu sisa teman temannya berkumpul untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan punggungnya sejenak. Ia ingin kembali ke penthouse secepat mungkin jika saja bukan Jongin yang sudah menyeretnya kemari. Berdalih ruangan mereka terlalu sepi jika tanpa hadirnya.

Terlalu mengada ada, Joonmyeon bahkan hampir bisa di bilang pihak yang pasif di sini. Mengabaikan candaan bahkan pembicaraan tidak mutu milik Jongin dan Chanyeol jika keduanya sudah bertemu dan akan lengkap jika di tambah Jongdae. Semua terlalu asik dan Joonmyeon masih diam memainkan ponselnya, bertukar pesan dengan si kecil di seberang sana membuat ia lalai hingga tidak tau di jadikan obyek perhatian orang orang dalam ruangan.

"Sepertinya ia banyak berubah." Komentar Jongdae membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aksi minumnya dan menarik perhatiannya ke arah Joonmyeon di sudut sofa.

"Hmm, mungkin karena kekasih kecilnya." Chanyeol berkomentar seringan kapas.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak lagi membahas, karena hampir di detik berikutnya Sehun datang dengan sekantong besar makanan dan mereka mulai memporak porandakan meja, Joonmyeon ikut bergabung dan menikmati namun tidak benar benar mencoba dan meninggalkan meja untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali, sesekali menyahuti namun lebih banyak dia hanya berguman.

"Apa dia begitu menarik hyung?" Jongin berusaha memancing Joonmyeon keluar dari dunia buatannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongdae yang reflek menatap keduanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Justru pertanyaan sengit yang di jadikan jawaban Joonmyeon atas pertanyaan Jongin. Hampir hampir membuat Chanyeol menelan tulang daging ayam seukuran jari.

"Yak, jangan seposesif itu aku hanya bertanya." Dia lebih banyak tersinggung dan Joonmyeon tidak mau tau, selanjutnya anak itu pergi entah kemana bersama Chanyeol hingga tersisa Joonmyeon lalu Jongdae yang duduk di sampingnya dan Sehun yang masih tenang memainkan ponsel sambil menutup telinganya dengan earphone.

Jongdae menyeringai, "Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh jika mendengar suara Jongdae, "Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakannya."

"Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 3 minggu atau sudah mendekati satu bulan jika aku tidak salah hitung." Jongdae mengambil jusnya dan meminum menunggu jawaban Joonmyeon.

"Ya, ini sudah berlalu mendekati sebulan." Joonmyeon mengingat ingat tanggal dia membuat surat kesepakatan. Dan diam diam bersyukur telah memilikinya.

"Cepat katakan ck, bahkan sebelum jongin datang." Lihat bagaimana Jongdae tidak sabaran dan itu membuat Joonmyeon menghela nafas.

"Belum apapun dan jangan berharap lebih." Joonmyeon mendesah.

"Kau gila hyung?" Sudah dia duga jika Jongdae juga akan bertanya untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun sendiri yang samar samar mendengar karena earphonenya telah tercabut menyerngit melihat hyungnya.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan air muka setengah frustasi dan bingung, "Aku serius dae, bahkan aku sedang bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi padaku."

"Semenarik itukah dia?" Tanya Jongin yang tau tau sudah duduk di bawah mereka beralaskan karpet tebal.

Joonmyeon menendangnya main main, "Tidak ada hal lain selain sebuah pelukan dan ciuman bahkan untuk bibir aku hanya melakukannya dalam hitungan jari."

"Kau serius hyung?" Jongdae lagi lagi bertanya memastikan.

Chanyeol yang sudah pernah bertemu Yixing bahkan sebelum ia merekomendasikan Joonmyeon tau bagaimana anak itu dan polahnya, yang menurut Chanyeol ia -Yixing- benar benar predikat anak yang baik, "Yixing itu anak yang baik dan polos."

"Wah wah. . .kau yang pertama? Seperti itu?" Jongdae menyeringai menatap Joonmyeon kala mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya sebelum bertemu dengannya langsung." Itu Jongin dimana wajah mesumnya tampak dan di tendang kembali oleh Joonmyeon.

"Dalam mimpimu sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Yixing, anak itu menggeliat geli menerimanya dari arah belakang. Joonmyeon ada di sana dengan senyumannya, menyampirkan jas di lengan dan mengukung Yixing dari belakang kala anak itu tengah menggunakan dapurnya.

"Daddy geli, aku sedang menggunakan air panas!"

Memperingati Joonmyeon yang akhirnya menyingkir meski setengah hati, lalu tersenyum kala menerima secangkir kopi kesukaannya, "Silahkan diminum dad."

Mengucapkan terimakasih dan Yixing menerima usapan di pucuk kepalanya penuh sayang. Menemani Joonmyeon untuk duduk di balik meja makan dan mendengarkannya atau bahkan memulai percakapan bersama.

Selama sebulan mereka tinggal Yixing memahami bahwa lelaki Kim itu lebih membutuhkan seseorang untuk di ajaknya berbicara, mengenai skinship bahkan mereka hanya melakukan pelukan, ciuman dan kecupan di dahi juga pipi. Mereka tetap berbagi pelukan semalaman dan itu lebih sering dari hari dimana mereka memulainya bersama. Joonmyeon merasa dia lebih nyaman dan Yixing tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Anak itu senang senang saja bahkan ketika dia di hadapkan pada ujian ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon yang kala itu mengerjakan tugas kantornya dengan kacamata yang bertengger tampan di hidung.

Mempersilahkan masuk sementara dia bekerja di mejanya, Yixing duduk bersandar headboard dan membaca materinya, wajahnya begitu serius dan bola mata kecil itu begitu teliti memberikan coretan di sana sini, tidak jarang Yixing akan mengerang sebal akan soal yang sulit ia kerjakan lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri saat Joonmyeon menatapnya dari balik kacamata. Hingga ketiduran dan berakhir Joonmyeon yang menyingkirkan buku dan membawanya tidur dalam pelukan.

Joonmyeon hampir berhati hati dalam mencium Yixing, anak itu belajar dengan cepat akan sebuah ciuman dan Joonmyeon menyukainya, sungguh. Namun, pria itu semakin menekan diri untuk berhenti dan hanya menggoda Yixing, tidak benar benar menciumnya dan pergi. Joonmyeon berfikir jika mereka berlanjut dalam tahap french kiss akan berakhir pada ranjang dan dia belum mau menyakiti Yixing.

Entah perasaan apa yang merasukinya, hingga menjaga Yixing adalah prioritas utama Joonmyeon saat ini. Mencoba memahaminya dengan baik dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu apa adanya. Namun satu hal yang dia pahami, Joonmyeon hampir benar benar memahami apa arti rumah untuknya setelah adanya Yixing. Penthousenya menjadi semakin hidup dengan derai tawa, lekukan manis di pipinya, juga semua hal yang akan dia ceritakan kepada Joonmyeon.

Yixing membuka dirinya seperti permintaan Joonmyeon dan itu membuatnya senang.

Joonmyeon juga benar benar melakukan seperti ucapannya, hari ketiga setelah kemarahan Luhan reda lelaki itu menarik jemari kecil Yixing ke ruang makan dan menghabiskan makan malam bersama hingga di akhiri sebuah kotak hitam polos ia sodorkan untuk si kecil.

Kala itu, bola mata cantiknya melebar lucu. Mengerjap seolah menguji Joonmyeon untuk mampu menahan tangannya tidak meraih tenggkuk Yixing dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir cherrynya. Joonmyeon menyuruhnya membuka hingga Yixing terperanjat setelahnya lalu merengek bahwa itu terlalu banyak.

Joonmyeon berdecak main main, bagaimana terlalu banyak jika hal itu masuk pada kebutuhan Yixing. Sebuah black card, buku tabungan serta ponsel -keluaran terbaru yang satu tipe dengan miliknya hanya berwarna beda.

Joonmyeon benar benar melumat bibir Yixing untuk meredam protesnya, terlebih kala di tanggapi dengan rasa keberatan yang lebih banyak. Hingga anak itu terdiam dan bersemu merah, hanya menunduk lucu lalu mengangkuk imut. Joonmyeon mengusap kepalanya. Dan mereka kembali larut dalam percakapan serta candaan.

Yixing sendiri menyadari selama satu bulan ini, Joonmyeon benar benar sosok dewasa yang sepenuhnya berusaha menjaganya. Memberi perlindungan padanya, juga berusaha menjadi sosok yang bisa ia andalkan hingga ia tidak lagi perlu merasa kesepian. Pria itu luar biasa perhatiannya, hingga terkadang Yixing malu akan perhatian itu. Terlebih jika sudah berurusan dengan sekolah atau kebutuhannya.

Yixing punya satu catatan penting juga untuk sebuah tempat dan keberadaan Joonmyeon. Salah satunya toko baju, semua hal di department store akan menjadi hal yang ia hindari jika Joonmyeon ada di sana dan juga dia. Anak itu rela bahkan bergelayut manja sekalipun malu hanya untuk mengatakan 'tidak' dan 'ayo kita pulang'. Aku yakin kalian percaya jika Joonmyeon akan mengatakan 'aku mengambilnya' jika melihat Yixing menatap sebuah benda kelewat lama dan Yixing akan mengeluarkan aegyo hanya untuk pulang dan berhenti memenuhi lemarinya.

Namun jika bertanya apa benda kesukaan kedua setelah ponsel couple yang dia miliki dengan Joonmyeon maka ia akan menjawab itu adalah jam tangan Rolex. Bukan karena harga yang sesungguhnya namun Yixing menyukainya karena itu dari Joonmyeon dan lelaki itu mangatakan jika dia memiliki jam yang sama dengannya.

Yixing akan benar benar menjaga barang itu baik baik apapun yang diberikan padanya dan hal itulah yang pernah dia dengar dari Joonmyeon. Pria itu menyukai caranya menjaga barang, terlihat melegakan untuk sang pembeli. Hingga kadang jikapun mereka tidak benar benar membeli sebuah baju atau apapun itu dalam konsep couple yang sesungguhnya Joonmyeon akan menemukan Yixing yang melirik baju setelannya jika mereka akan pergi keluar dan dia mulai membongkar lemari, mengingat dengan otak kecilnya dan keluar dengan balutan warna senada dan cengiran lebar. Joonmyeon selalu berakhir mendekapnya dan menciumi pucuk kepala.

Sekalipun itu sebuah barang kecil, Joonmyeon bahkan memperhatikan Yixing menaruhnya dan menjaganya hati hati. Pernah suatu ketika ia datang demgan sebuah gantungan kunci berwujud bintang yang berada dalam tetesan air.

Yixing datang setelahnya dengan kedua tangan mengenggam roti isi selai coklat, anak itu duduk manis dan diam memperhatikan semua tingkah laku Joonmyeon -kebiasaannya yang diam diam ia perhatikan ketika sedang belajar mengamati sekitar.

Lalu bertanya, "Itu apa dad?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh membersihkan sisa remahan roti di sudut bibirnya, mulut penuh dan bola mata mengerjap polos penuh rasa ingin tau menuntut jawab.

"Pemberian jongin, teman daddy."

Membawa benda dalam telapak tangan itu ke arah Yixing yang terdiam, "Dia bilang untukmu."

Yixing tersenyum manis, mengucapkan terimakasih di kunyahan terakhir. Membersihkan tangan dan menerima benda itu lalu mengaguminya, "Oh, Aku bisa menaruhnya di tas sekolahku. Ini begitu indah."

"Dia bilang sebagai salam perkenalan." Joonmyeon sebenarnya tidak benar benar rela mengucapkan hal itu namun Jongin memang mengatakan. Ia tadi memandangi di awal hanya meneliti jika mungkin lelaki tan itu menyemprotkan cairan aprodisiak atau menaruh hal hal aneh dan membahayakan di gantungan kunci yang di nilai Yixing indah tadi.

Entahlah, tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana Joonmyeon mengolah pikirannya yang semakin mengada ada.

"Aku menyukainya, dan apa boleh aku mengenal teman daddy?" Pertanyaan hati hati, Yixing pernah mendengar jika kebanyakan seseorang dengan status sugar daddy tidak akan menyukai jika baby mereka mengenal atau bahkan dekat dengan orang lain atau lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Joonmyeon menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang mereka duduki lalu menatap ke arah jendela lebar yang menyajikan kolam renang.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin baby." Ucap Joonmyeon tau tau membuat Yixing terkikik geli.

Pria dewasa itu jelas menggunakan nada merajuk di akhir kalimatnya, dan menatap Yixing dengan dahi berkerut.

Yixing kembali membersihkan tangannya, mengarahkan kedua jari jempol kecilnya mengusir kerutan yang timbul di dahi Joonmyeon, "Jangan berkerut nanti daddy tidak tampan lagi atau semakin tua."

"Baby!"

Yixing terkikik semakin seru, tidak sesuai dengan suasana hati Joonmyeon, bahkan tidak memperbaiki, "Baby, berhenti menertawakanku kau tidak akan mengerti sampai bertemu dengan mereka. Dan terutama jongin!"

"Dad, kau bisa tua mendadak jika memikirkan hal hal kecil seperti itu." Dan jelas anak kecil itu menertawakannya.

"Baby aku benar benar akan meniup tengkukmu jika kau tidak berhenti mengejekku."

Namun Yixing segera berusaha menjauh. Sayangnya jemari kekar Joonmyeon menangkap pinggangnya cepat, "Tidak!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum menang mendekap Yixing dalam perangkapnya, menyajikan hukuman kecil untuk anak nakal dalam dekapannya. Memberikan kecupan bahkan tiupan main main di area sensitifnya.

Yixing tertawa antara geli dan takut serta mencoba menghindar. Namun Joonmyeon tetaplah Joonmyeon yang tidak berhenti sebelum Yixing mengaku kalah dan mungkin meminta maaf atau justru lemas.

Joonmyeon masih setia melakukannya, dan masih setia menahan gerakan brutal Yixing hingga membanting tubuh kecil itu pelan ke sofa lalu menindihnya. Wajah bersemu merah, mata sayu, tatapan polos, berantakan dan Joonmyeon semakin tertelan dalam perangkap sosok kecil di bawah kukungannya yang mencoba bernafas normal namun gagal, mencoba membuat jantungnya berdegup normal namun gagal.

Kala jarak terkikis, udara hangat itu menyebar ke sisi wajah keduanya. Bola mata saling mengunci dan Yixing merasa nafas hangat menerpa wajah panasnya, merenggut oksigen yang sebagian besar ia butuhkan. Joonmyeon menyentuh ujung hidung keduanya semakin rendah dan begitu perlahan, menyiksa waktu juga debaran jantung yang tidak terkendali. Hingga belahan kenyal itu menempel begitu lembut dan begitu tenang membasahi kedua sisi milik Yixing yang hanya mampu mencengkeram bahu lebar Joonmyeon dan menutup mata.

Menyerahkan bibirnya sepenuhnya pada Joonmyeon yang masih setia memberikan kecupan kecupan di sana. Yixing membuka mata kala jarak mereka melebar namun dia salah kala menerka itu akan menjadi akhir karena Joonmyeon terlalu senang bermain dengannya, membuat perutnya bergejolak dengan kehangatan mereka, malu merambati wajahnya saat kecupan itu datang lagi dan lagi.

Hingga dering panggilan masuk menghentikan keduanya hingga berjingkat-

Joonmyeon mengumpat jelas jelas sedang Yixing selamat.

"Kau selamat kali ini baby."

Joonmyeon bangkit meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja makan sementara Yixing untuk bangunpun tidak memiliki tenaga.

Bahkan dalam benaknya harus bertanya apa ia masih memiliki separuh jiwanya dengan genap?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc-

Tolong jaga kesehatan kalian dan semoga sukses, terimakasih banyak untuk semua respon terbaik untuk awal vanille. Semoga bisa menghangatkan musim hujan kalian.

Sampai jumpa.

Luce, 29 November 2018


	3. Pertemuan Membawa Pertengkaran

Desember with Vanille © Pearl Luce

Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Membawa Pertengkaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju pertama, Yixing melangkah dengan memeluk mantel yang dia pakai. Mengambil langkah keluar menyapa udara luar dengan menutupnya pintu kaca di belakang. Memijak tanah dengan kepala mendongak mencari guguran salju suci yang gugur hari ini. Membalas lambaian tangan Luhan dengan sisa tenaga dan berjalan berlawanan mulai dia lakukan selepas anak rusa itu masuk aman ke dalam mobilnya yang berada beberapa meter darinya berdiri.

Kala mengamati guguran suci itu sebuah ingatan lama kebersamaan mereka bertiga menjadi naik ke permukaan kolam memorinya, bermunculan dan mulai berlarian dalam benaknya, akan janji mereka dan sedikit banyak harapan yang ada.

'Jika salju pertama turun apa yang kau inginkan?'

'Aku ingin bersama chanyeolie tentunya, kalo yixing hyung?'

'Eumm, aku . . . .berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu hal apapun itu dengan seseorang yang spesial.'

'Kita bisa melakukannya bersama,'

'Bukankah seharusnya begitu?'

Yixing tersenyum hingga cekungan manis hadir di belahan bulat pipinya, bersemu merah tersembunyi di balik samar pucat. Udara sore yang dingin hingga dia harus mengeratkan mantelnya. Mengambil langkah lebar ke halte terdekat sekadar menunggu paman Han yang belum juga datang. Salahkan dia dan beberapa agenda dadakan untuk setumpuk novel baru dan buku astronomi kesukaannya, berburu dan menemani Luhan mengambil pesanan buku belajar yang katanya akan dia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari tutor pribadinya di rumah.

Mengamati jalanan yang dia lalui di bawah sepatunya Yixing mendongak untuk menatap butiran putih bersih yang mulai berguguran dari atap langit di atasnya, napas berhembus hangat dan dia sadar ini adalah salju pertama di bulan desember. Menilik sekitar beberapa orang pejalan kaki juga ikut menadahkan telapak tangan mereka yang terbungkus hangatnya benang wol untuk memastikan salju benar benar turun saat ini.

Berpaling, Yixing menarik erat tas punggungnya dan menuju halte terdekat guna mengamankan diri dan bersiap menghubungi Joonmyeon, dia teringat akan laki laki itu karena ketika berangkat tadi lelaki Kim itu hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan jas. Bukan sebuah mantel hangat seperti tengah dia kenakan sebelum wajahnya terbentur dada dan bulatan kancing dari mantel seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Berucap maaf Yixing berniat menjauhkan diri dan kembali melangkah, "Maafkan aku."

Namun jemari tangannya justru di tarik ke atas, di bawa pada hangatnya rajutan wol lembut yang sekarang menghantarkan hangat pada ke lima jemarinya, Yixing mendongak heran siapa gerangan yang ada di depannya sampai sebuah senyuman hangat ada untuk menyapanya.

"Sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, baby?"

Joonmyeon berdiri di sana dengan mantel cokelat, mengejutkan si kecil dengan kehadirannya yang mengalungkan syal hangat berwarna merah di leher si kecil yang masih tergugu diam.

"Salju turun lebih cepat, tetapi sepertinya kau justru menyukai hal ini benar?" Tidak ada sebuah balasan atau respons apapun dan Joonmyeon tidak menuntut lebih karena dia sibuk memberi sebuah usapan lembut di pipi pucat dan kekehan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Joonmyeon. Tidak menyangka kalau Yixing akan se-blank ini saat bertemu dengannya.

Cokelat hangat ada di kedua tangannya, masih utuh dan Yixing memegangnya mencari kehangatan, duduk terdiam menunggu Joonmyeon mengambil bagiannya dari toko seberang. Duduk berdua di halte yang sepi. Bukan artinya Joonmyeon melupakan kendaraan yang bagaimanapun juga itu ada terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Kala keduanya sudah duduk berdampingan Yixing bersuara untuk pertama.

"Daddy mengapa datang kemari?"

Joonmyeon menghentikan sesapannya di cup coffee miliknya, "Paman bilang kau belum pulang jadi aku menjemputmu sekaligus keluar."

"Aku bisa pulang bersama paman han kok, dan aku sudah berjanji tidak terlalu lama di toko buku, sungguh."

Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk memperhatikan bagaimana si kecil berusaha menyakinkannya. Tersenyum, Joonmyeon meletakkan cup coffeenya.

"Apa kau percaya jika aku menjemputmu karena aku rindu?"

Yixing terdiam tanpa respons -lagi. Dan Joonmyeon seperti menyesal mengatakannya, memalingkan wajahnya ke depan menatap guguran salju dan berguman pelan, "Tidak bukan?"

Yixing hanya menunduk mengusap cup cokelat hangat di tangannya, pipinya menghangat dan senyuman tak kuasa dia tahan. Yixing sadar Joonmyeon diam diam meliriknya hingga dia ikut menghindar menatap ke sisi lain melarikan dari tatapan mata itu. Sama sama menahan senyum dan keduanya hanya terdiam dalam detingan menit ke depan.

"Baby lihat kemari."

Yixing menurut dan siapa tau jika belahan kenyal hangat itu yang menubruk di sisi bibir cherry-nya. Dengan tatapan mata dari Joonmyeon dan usapan lembut di belakang kepalanya. Hanya sebentar namun dia merasa panas menyebar ke seluruh tulang belakangnya.

"Cokelat coffe."

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu ujian berlalu sudah hampir setengah jalan, tinggal beberapa hari kembali harus Yixing lalui menuntaskan jadwal ujian sebelum libur musim dingin tiba, itu terhitung 4 hingga 5 hari kedepan. Sementara ini adalah hari minggu itu artinya dia dapat bergelung di balik selimut hangat kamar Joonmyeon di pagi ini.

Cenderung siang namun matahari yang seolah sedang menghemat cahaya hangatnya hingga awan pembawa udara dingin membuatnya lebih redup. Joonmyeon membiarkan saja anak itu mengamankan diri di bawah selimut hanya memberi usapan lembut pada pucuk kepalanya sebagai tanda dia keluar dari kamar dan bersiap membuat sarapan. Yixing sendiri justru mirip anak kucing yang menggerakkan kepala mencari tangan Joonmyeon yang mengusapnya tadi.

Mengabaikan bagaimana Joonmyeon yang mengucapkan beberapa patah kata kala pintu kamarnya di buka beberapa saat setelah tadi dia tutup kembali. Yixing berguman lalu terlelap tidak lama, namun percuma saja. Anak itu tidak bisa benar benar tidur, kebiasaan pada jam seperti ini terbangun dan menikmati pembelajaran membuatnya tetap terbangun.

Berjalan menuju dapur yang kosong membuat Yixing mencari cari di mana Joonmyeon berada. Membuka almari es dan melihat bahwa persediaan makanan mereka habis membuat Yixing berspekulasi bahwa lelaki Kim itu tengah berada di supermarket tidak jauh dari penthouse mereka.

Yixing melegakan tenggorokannya dengan segelas air dan duduk di kursi tinggi, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bertumpu kedua lengan dan kembali memejamkan mata, bermalasan sembari menunggu Joonmyeon bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Beberapa menit suara pintu tertutup dan bunyi klik. Yixing mendengarnya namun enggan membuka mata, suara tapak langkah mendekat dan dia masih menikmati waktunya dengan mata terpejam, dia yakin jika ada seseorang di dekatnya kala kursi di sebelahnya di tarik namun yang membuatnya bertanya tanya adalah tidak adanya pergerakan selanjutnya setelah tarikan kursi.

Hingga bola mata sayunya terbuka dan anak kecil itu membeku.

"Jadi kau mainan hyungku itu?"

Suara berat lelaki seumuran Joonmyeon menyapa gendang telinganya dan pikiran Yixing membeku tidak bisa memproses apapun yang ada di depannya. Selain tatapan mata tajam mengintimidasi tidak bersahabat, mengunci bola mata ketakutannya yang berpendar takut juga gugup.

Yixing menggerakkan kepalanya terlampau cepat, pening menyerang pandangan buram. Berkedip untuk menetralkan tubuh juga kepala dan penglihatan nyatanya membuat dia bergerak ceroboh hingga oleng menyapa telapak kakinya yang di paksa menginjak lantai marmer di bawahnya. Terpeleset yang membuat pantatnya menyapa lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

Bruk-

Jemari Yixing menyapa kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat bangun tiba tibanya dan mendongak menatap ke atas di mana lelaki pemilik tatapan setajam elang itu ikut berjongkok menatapnya. Tidak membiarkan dia melarikan diri sekalipun hanya setapak langkah kecil. napas tersenggal dan hanya senyuman miring yang menjadi balasannya.

Bola mata tajamnya menguliti, menelisik penampilan Yixing enggan meninggalkan seinchi bagian tubuhnya tanpa penilaian. Memberikan penekanan lebih dengan bola mata tajamnya, Yixing tidak mampu bergerak sedangkan bernafas pun sulit.

"Sudah lama dia tidak membawa jalang kecilnya kemari, Aku fikir dia sudah sembuh."

Dagunya di tarik tidak lembut dan itu lebih mirip cengkeraman. Yixing meringis hingga mengeluh sangat lirih, "Sa-sakit."

Dia ketakutan dengan bola mata itu meskipun wajahnya luar biasa tampan bak dewa yunani yang ada di beberapa buku sejarahnya namun siapa yang akan tahan dengan tatapan dingin juga tajam itu. Bola matanya berkaca kaca dalam batinnya menjerit memanggil orang yang dapat menyelamatkannya, berteriak memanggil nama Joonmyeon sambil menahan tangis yang hanya di balas seringai dari lelaki di depannya. di mana lelaki itu hingga dia meninggalkan Yixing begitu lama. Tidak bisakan dia datang sekarang untuk menyelamatkan Yixing dari orang asing yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kim sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melarikan bola matanya tidak jauh jauh dari anak lelaki yang di panggil 'Yixing' oleh Joonmyeon beberapa menit yang lalu. Hyungnya itu sudah datang dan benar benar mirip pahlawan kesiangan yang membawa anak kecil itu dalam rengkuhan perlindungan, Sehun mendengus menyadarinya. Mengundang delikan tidak bersahabat dari lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

Diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, Yixing memiliki tubuh kecil ramping dengan kulit putih bersih cenderung pucat, wajahnya manis dengan tambahan cekungan di pipinya yang terkadang bersemu samar kala Joonmyeon mengusapnya lembut, bola mata kecil yang berpendar polos dan akan ketakutan kala menemukan tatapan mata dengannya. Anak kecil itu benar benar memiliki sedikit daging membalut kulitnya di mana bahunya menonjol aktif dan lengan kecil di sana dan bila turun ada pinggang ramping yang dapat di cengkeraman hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang pastinya akan terlihat sexy dan kaki jenjang pucat. Juga jangan lupakan kedua bongkahan kenyal menggoda yang ada di belakang, cukup memanggil untuk di lecehkan. Anak kecil itu hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos kebesaran dan celana sebatas lutut membungkus tubuhnya, terlampau manis. Hingga Sehun paham mengapa hyungnya mau mau saja dengan anak seusia Yixing.

"Berhenti menatapnya sehun." Perintah Joonmyeon yang tau tau sudah memergokinya tengah menatapi Yixing hingga anak di ujung meja makan itu tersedak keras bukan main hingga wajah nya memerah.

Memalingkan wajahnya Sehun menyapa kopi hangat paginya sebagai pelarian.

Yixing merasa tenggorokannya panas bukan main, tidak menyalahkan Sehun yang masih terlampau asik menatapnya hanya saja itu menbuat banyak dari dalam diri Yixing ketakutan dan melakukan hal hal ceroboh lainnya. Joonmyeon sendiri paham dengan baik situasi saat ini, hingga lelaki itu mendesah lelah. Meminta Yixing menyelesaikan makannya dan menyuruh anak itu mandi di mana tidak butuh waktu lama dia sudah melesat secepat angi menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Aku memang salah karena belum mengenalkannya padamu, tetapi jangan berlakukan dia seperti itu."

"Hmm." Selalu seperti ini, kala keduanya berbicara bersama hanya gumanan yang lebih banyak di terima Joonmyeon daripada jawaban yang sebenarnya lebih melegakan.

"Dia zhang yixing-" Lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Jalang kecil." Potong Sehun.

"SEHUN!" Bentak Joonmyeon kasar.

Sehun menyeringai, "mengapa kau begitu membelanya?"

"Jangan ucapkan itu tolong, itu melukainya."

"Lalu apa? Jenis seperti apa yang ada dalam kesepakatan sugar daddy seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Kami melakukan bukan hanya atas dasar hubungan seks sehun!"

Sehun menyerngit tidak mengerti, "Apa kau mulai menggunakan perasaanmu dalam kesepakatan gila ini? Kalian sepasang kekasih begitu?"

Joonmyeon tau benar apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun dan Kesepakatan yang mereka jalani. Dalam hal hal yang berbau seperti ini memang opsi tidak mengikutsertakan perasaan adalah pilihan terbaik, kala kesepakatan itu berakhir maka tidak akan ada rasa terluka atau benar benar kehilangan di sana, hingga membuatnya lebih aman dan tanpa terbebani apapun. Joonmyeon seharusnya lebih paham lagi untuk hal hal semacam itu namun untuk anak sepolos dam semurni Yixing apakan hal itu tidak terlalu kejam?

"Aku tidak tau bentuk seperti apa untuk kesepakatan seperti yang aku lakukan ini, namun jangan ucapkan itu di depan yixing."

"Jangan melindunginya seolah kalian akan bersama selamanya, kau sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya."

Fuck!

Seharusnya Sehun diam, seharusnya Sehun tidak mengungkapkan kenangan lama, seharusnya Sehun tidak mengungkit kisah lama Joonmyeon. Hingga lelaki yang lebih tua benar benar menahan amarahnya dengan menggenggam gelas di tangannya begitu erat seolah akan menghancurkan dengan tangan kosong.

Namun maksud Sehun ada benarnya, memperingati Joonmyeon selaku hyungnya yang sayangnya hal tersebut terlalu sensitif untuk di kenang lelaki Kim itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecil dan tidak berarti apapun, bukan siapa siapa dan tidak memiliki hak atas apapun itu. Yixing bohong jika dia tidak merasakan nyilu menyayat dalam, bohong jika telinganya tidak awas dengan ucapan juga pembicaraan kedua Kim bersaudara yang tengah berdebat di dapur. Bohong jika kaki kecilnya dia bawa lebih cepat ke kamar mandi, meskipun itu opsi yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghindari Kim Sehun dan semua perlakuannya di penthouse Joonmyeon saat ini.

Lolosnya likuid bening itu membuatnya sadar untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri namun Yixing masih kekeh untuk terdiam kaku tanpa suara tanpa berpindah tempat mendengar semua ucapan Sehun yang lebih banyak daripada sangkalan Joonmyeon, lelaki itu justru banyak terdiam meskipun di ujung percakapan Yixing jelas tau jika 'daddy-nya' itu membenturkan gelas ke permukaan meja makan sebagai gebrakan marah atas ucapan Sehun yang lebih banyak menuju opsi merendahkan Yixing, hingga dia terlunjak kecil dan baru bisa bergerak untuk menjauh dari tempatnya menguping dan buru buru masuk ke kamar mandi lalu berendam di bawah air hangat.

Yixing menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya di dalam kamar mandi kecilnya, menatap langit langit, menerawang, pikiran berlarian, mengusap lelehan likuid, hingga menyesali keputusannya. Sedikit banyak dia berfikir hal ini, dalam sebuah kesepakatan sugar daddy seharusnya dia tau jika dia akan mendapat cemoohan akan sebutan 'jalang'. Begitu kasar? Tetapi tentu saja semua orang yang mengetahui juga akan menyebutnya demikian.

Demi uang satu juta won, ya. Untuk segebok uang. Dan Yixing semakin tidak bisa mengontrol lelehan air matanya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi anak itu terkejut bagaimana Joonmyeon sudah duduk anteng di pinggir ranjangnya. Tersenyum begitu hangat, menarik jemari basahnya dan Yixing kembali lemah oleh tatapan mata penuh sayang itu. Tatapan hangat yang diam diam membuat hati Yixing sedikit terobati.

Joonmyeon menyibukkan diri dengan menghapus lelehan air sisa kegiatannya yang masih menempel di tubuh si kecil hingga lamat lamat dia tau jika Yixing habis menangis. Bagaimana bola mata itu sembab membuatnya mengulurkan tangan mengusap bawah matanya. Yixing terperanjat.

"Tolong jangan dengarkan ucapan sehun, baby."

"Aku tidak."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kalem, namun tatapan matanya mengunci dan menelanjangi kebohongan Yixing. Pancaran mata sedih itu dia tau dan Yixing masih begitu bodoh untuk bisa berpura pura menyembunyikannya.

"Aku harap kau benar benar tidak melakukannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga baby kau tetap milikku." Jemari hangat yang masih lembab itu dibawa pada kecupan di punggung tangan.

 _Ya, karena kita masih terikat kontrak itu kan dad?_

Ingin rasanya Yixing mengatakan hal itu dan menampik semua ucapan lembut Joonmyeon maupun pancaran bola mata sayang itu, namun percuma. Tidak ada secarik keberanian di sana, tidak dengan dia yang bahkan tidak punya apapun hak bahkan untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Joonmyeon sendiri terlalu tau banyak jika kata katanya tidak akan berefek banyak segera menarik si kecil dalam dekapan hangatnya hingga membuat mereka limbung kebelakang. Saling tindih di atas ranjang dengan posisi Joonmyeon di bawah dan Yixing berada di atasnya.

"Dad?"

"Hmm, kau begitu wangi."

Joonmyeon mengukungnya dengan kedua tangan kekar, memenjarakan tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan di atas tubuhnya. Yixing tidak berkutik dengan pipi yang memerah jelas.

"Dad. .hen. .hentikan."

Joonmyeon justru terkekeh dan mengecupi pundak terbuka karena bathrobe nya yang gagal menutupi bagian tubuhnya, "Aah!"

"Baby, ini hari libur. Apa kau berniat keluar untuk jalan jalan?"

Nada bicara Joonmyeon seolah angin segar di dalam benak Yixing yang mulai kusut seperti benar yang saling melilit satu sama lain. Mungkin dengan meninggalkan tempat ini akan membuatnya sedikit bernafas. Hingga lebih mengikuti kata hatinya Yixing berguman mengiyakan dengan membalas rengkuhan hangat Joonmyeon.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menyapa pandangan pada kedua orang berbeda umur yang keluar dari kamar yang dia yakini di tempati oleh bocah SMA itu. Joonmyeon terlihat menggenggam erat tangan kecilnya berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi keluar, Sehun tidak berkomentar banyak hanya mengiyakan dalam gumanan rendah, namun tatapan matanya mengamati jika Yixing diam diam mencuri pandang padanya dari balik lindungan tubuh Joonmyeon di depannya.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Sehun masih betah untuk pulang pergi dari penthouse Joonmyeon. Si pemilik sendiri juga tampak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bertanya soal Yixing anak itu sedikit banyak mulai bertingkah normal dengan Sehun, menyapanya dan mencoba berbicara meskipun tidak ada banyak respons di sana. Joonmyeon sendiri lebih banyak menghela napas jika keduanya sedang mencoba untuk 'berbicara selayaknya orang normal' bukan hanya menatap dan mengalihkan pandangan cepat, meskipun Sehun lebih banyak menggunakan wajah datarnya daripada Yixing yang masih mengkerut takut.

Anak itu juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dalam kamar dan hanya akan keluar jika makan dan seperlunya. Selama tiga hari itu juga sebenarnya Sehun tidak menemukan banyak hal yang membuatnya semakin tidak menyukai kehadiran si kecil. Selama hari hari itu dia hanya memperhatikan Yixing hanya anak kecil yang masih murni, tatapan mata polosnya juga tingkahnya yang masih begitu jujur ketika bicara. Sopan santunnya masih begitu melekat erat dan Sehun hampir benar benar menyerngit melihat tingkahnya.

Pernah suatu malam kala dia hampir hampir sama sama terpejam di depan sofa ruang tengah dengan Joonmyeon. Setengah kesadaran masih mau menghampiri tubuhnya yang terkulai di atas sofa, sementara Joonmyeon duduk dengan kacamata yang masih bertengger dan bukun di genggamannya. Yixing keluar kala itu dengan waa kantuknya, niat awal anak itu hanya akan mengisi air minumnya dan kembali tertidur namun melihat keduanya ada terpejam dengan posisi ala kadarnya membuat Yixing pergi menghampiri Joonmyeon, menarik hati hati kacamatanya hingga terlepas dan meletakkan di atas nakas meja di sampingnya, lalu buku di genggaman dan sentuhan lembut membangunkan empunya, Joonmyeon membuka sedikit bola matanya lalu tersenyum menerima perhatian manisnya.

"Dad, tidurlah dengan benar." Anak itu berguman setengah berbisik, pelan takut takut membangunkan Sehun yang berada di sebelah sofa Joonmyeon. Yixing mengambil selimut panjang yang dia bawa dari kamarnya, menyelimuti Sehun pelan, mengangkat kepalanya lalu memberi bantalan kecil untuk penyangga. Sehun sadar dan tau hal itu namun pura pura terdiam.

Yixing mengira di hari ke empat dia menatap Sehun di penthouse Joonmyeon maka lelaki itu akan sedikitnya mulai melunak sebagaimana tatapannya juga tidak berpendar benci kepada Yixing. Meskipun dia harus terbiasa dengan sikap dingin juga datar yang menjadi ciri khas Sehun. Joonmyeon memintanya untuk lebih banyak memaklumi dan Yixing melakukannya tanpa protes, bahkan lebih banyak terdiam seolah berusaha keras mempelajari sikap Sehun. Anak itu lebih banyak melakukan kegiatannya di dalam kamar dan tidak melakukan percakapan apapun yang sekiranya tidak penting. Dia mulai dan berusaha terbiasa.

Namun semua perkiraannya akan sikap Sehun ternyata salah, lelaki Kim nomor dua itu tengah bertengkar dengan Joonmyeon-lagi, saat dia membuka pintu penthouse pulang sekolah. Pancaran mata kebencian ada di sana, menatap tajam mengunci dan menodongkan sebuah pisau tak kasat mata dengan ucapannya. Yixing membeku tidak bisa meraup oksigen bebas di depan pintu masuk, tidak bisa berpindah ataupun bergerak menjauh masih terdiam dengan semua ucapan yang datang, Joonmyeon sendiri sudah mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat tingkah laku Sehun juga semua tentangan yang dia layangkan. Yixing hanya tergagap menatap keduanya bergantian.

"A-aku memang salah."

Semua terdiam mendengar, Sehun menatap tajam penuh kemarahan mendengarnya. Bagaimana anak itu bersuara terbata menjawab ucapannya dengan keberanian yang di paksa.

Sementara Joonmyeon merasa teriris dengan keadaan si kecil, berdiri dengan bola mata berkaca kaca dan napas tersengal. Mencoba menjawab dan merangkai kata dalam keterbataan, menyuarakan isi hatinya yang lama dia pendam. Sehun keterlaluan dia tau hal itu.

"Hyung ju-juga boleh memanggilku jalang." Di akhir kalimatnya Yixing sudah di ambang batasnya menahan tangis, air matanya meluncur deras dengan menunduk dia melanjutkan kata katanya tidak peduli bagaimana wajah Sehun bereaksi.

"Kesepakatanku ini memang salah untuk anak seusiaku -seperti kenakalan yang tidak seharusnya aku coba."

"Seharusnya a-aku tidak menyerah untuk mencari kerja paruh waktu untuk uang satu juta won."

Tersenggal, Yixing dengan pancaran jiwa yang bercecer hancur dan Sehun yang tajam menolak rasa kasihan.

"Jika hyung bertanya mengapa ma-ka alasanku hanya sebatas uang satu juta tiga ratus ribu won yang memunggak sejak aku masuk sekolah -hiks seharusnya aku berusaha bekerja -hiks bukan menjadi jalang kecil seperti ya-yang hyung katakan."

Yixing sudah limbung, terduduk di lantai dengan tangan menutup sebagian wajahnya yang basah berlinang air mata, Sehun masih setia menatap datar tanpa emosi juga ekspresi wajah lain. Sementara Joonmyeon sudah berlari menuju anak itu, membawa dalam dekapan yang nyatanya di tolak mentah mentah.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku. .hiks. .dad-daddy seharusnya tau jika sehun hyung baik. . .hiks dia saudara hyung bukan orang asing sepertiku yang hanya menjual tubuhnya untuk uang satu juta won."

Yixing benar benar menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya yang sudah bersarang lama. Mengungkapkan penyesalannya untuk sebuah kesepakatan dan Joonmyeon menolak lebih banyak. Dia hancur menunjukkan dalam tangis dan histeris, begitu rapuh. Begitu lemah dan seharusnya Sehun tau jika anak itu seperti sudah kehilangan banyak dirinya.

Seharusnya dia bisa melihat hal itu, hingga membuat Joonmyeon mengalah dan Yixing mengatakan masih dengan tangisnya jika dia meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Saat dia seperti ini pun Yixing masih menghargai Joonmyeon sebagai walinya dengan tanpa menunggu lama lelaki itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar yang lagi lagi di tolak.

Sampai sebuah ketukan dan Baekhyun masuk dengan penuh kekagetan, terperanjat akan keadaan Yixing namun sigap memapah anak itu dalam pelukannya dan membawa pergi sebelum menatap tajam penuh tekanan kepada Sehun dan Joonmyeon yang tersisa di ruangan.

Sehun tidak bersuara ataupun mengungkapkan apapun, sementara Joonmyeon menetralkan nafasnya meredam emosi sebisa mungkin sebelum berucap.

"Asal kau tau, kau tidak akan menemukan banyak anak seusianya yang bahkan berada di tanah orang lain tanpa saudara atau keluarga demi menuntut ilmu yang hanya mengandalkan kecerdasan dan beasiswa."

"Tanpa finansial keluarga yang bisa di andalkan, semuda itu dia bahkan hanya memiliki seorang nenek."

"Perlakukan dia seperti selayaknya seorang manusia sehun."

"Tidak seperti kita yang masih lengkap dengan kedua orang tua meskipun berbeda dan tidak bisa bersama."

Joonmyeon melangkah pergi dengan sisa jiwa yang masih merekat dan Sehun menetap dengan sisa emosi juga penyesalan yang mulai muncul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc-

A/n:

Ini apa? Saya juga ga tau mengapa kapal saya jadi banting setir melenceng dari rencana awal yang uda kesusun matang.

Hell yeah, Sehun di sini sebagai pihak ketiga, hunlay begitu lama saya menginginkan pair ini. Well, jangan marah karena saya pasangkan mereka dan yeah sifat sehun emang kasar ya. Hmm, ga tau mengapa jadi gini awal pertemuan mereka.

Konfliknya simpel aja kalik ya, ga berat tetapi kalo ga ada konflik takut hambar. Kan repot saya mikirnya? gimana? Ada saran?

Saya sehat kok. tetapi kalo ama ff banyak errornya jujur nemu ide vanille itu kayak nemu mainan baru yang dulu ga pernah di lirik saking terlalu manisnya dan ini seperti bukan saya. Ada dua ff di disk itu sama tipe tipe manis konflik cinta dan entah mungkin jiwa saya emang lagi feminim pake banget.

Luce, 10 Desember 2018


End file.
